Celebrations
by liketotescray
Summary: Lingering gazes and awkward moments ensue as the titans plan a not-so-surprising surprise party for Cyborg's 20th birthday! BBRae, RobStar, and Cy(Somebody)! My first multi-chapter story!
1. A Glorious Idea

I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

"Therefore, to look responsible in the city council's eyes, I have decided to initiate a curfew."

"A _curfew?!_"

Robin, the fearless titan leader, sighed in exasperation. He knew breaking the news would be difficult, but the Titans were looked up to by thousands of adolescent citizens. And since half of his team were still minors, the city board was concerned that the heroes were setting a bad example.

"Friend Robin, what is this 'curfew' you speak of?"

The boy wonder opened his mouth to reply, but was quickly cut off by a very amused half-robot. "Well Star, it really won't affect you. You're not a minor; unlike our two babies over here."

The three titans directed their attention over to the seemingly bored empath and the fuming green changeling. "We are _not_ children! We're seventeen years old for crying out loud!"

Cyborg continued to smirk while Robin tried, in vain, to defuse the situation. "Beast Boy, you just turned seventeen-"

"Like three months ago!"

"-and it's not like I'm setting a bedtime. You two will just have to be back in the tower by 10:30 every night; eleven on Friday and Saturdays."

"Ten-freaking-thirty?! That's so early!"

"It's the rules. I'm sorry, but it's for the sake of our reputation. Besides, you're rarely out that late as it is."

Beast Boy huffed in defiance as he desperately turned to the pale girl beside him. "Come on, Rae! Isn't this insane? There's no way you'll agree to this, right?"

Slowly the girl lifted her head to acknowledge the green boy. "It's Ra_ven_. And I honestly couldn't care less."

Beast Boy gasped as he feigned shock. "But Rae! You won't be able to hang out at your creepy café and listen to the midnight poetry!"

Finally the empath gave the changeling her full attention. "First of all, it is not creepy; it happens to be one of Jump City's 'hot spots.' And secondly, how did you even know I go to 'Midnight Musings'?"

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly as the purple-haired girl glared at him. "I uh, I don't know... Lucky guess? I mean, I might have passed by and saw you in there..."

"More like_ followed_ you there," Cyborg fake-coughed, grinning mischievously.

"Hey!" the green changeling yelped in embarrassment. "I totally did _not_ follow her! They just happened to have a midnight showing of the new _Wicked Scary_ movie at the theater down the block!" He then turned to the pale girl beside him. "I didn't follow you!"

Her face still set in a glare, the empath let down her mental shields to quickly get a read on the green boy's emotions. Though she usually refrained from this type of invasion of privacy, she really wasn't in the mood to just take his word for it; especially since this curfew was upsetting her more than she let on. To her surprise, Beast Boy was being sincere, though she felt a small trace of guilt, probably stemming from remembrance of a similar situation. But since she didn't have all the details, the pale girl decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Whatever."

Starfire, the resident alien princess, curiously watched as the other titans interacted. She still wasn't sure what this "curfew" was, and decided to ask Robin later in private. But for now, she felt there were more pressing matters at hand. "Friends, I request your attention!"

Immediately the boy wonder redirected his sights on the beautiful girl, while the others reacted in a slower, non-obsessed way.

Confident that she had their undivided attention, the alien began to speak. "I have an idea of glorious proportions!" she announced cheerfully as the titans began to look more curious.

"What is it, Star?" the fearless leader asked eagerly.

The orange girl smiled in response. "In order to do the bonding, I propose a surprise celebration of friend Cyborg's birth!"

The half-robot smiled appreciatively. "Well Star, you're usually supposed to keep that a secret from the birthday boy."

The alien's brilliant smile morphed into a look of realization. "Oh! Then perhaps you can do the forgetting of this?"

"No problem, pretty lady. I'll just conveniently leave the tower for a while, since_ I'm_ not bound by a curfew," the robotic teen mused as his best friend resumed a look of aggravation.

"Wonderous! Then we shall resume the planning in your absence!"

Cyborg smirked good-naturally as he began to make his way towards the common room doors. "You kids don't have _too_ much fun, now. I'll be back around, oh, I don't know, ten-forty-five-ish."

Feeling the obvious glare on the back of his head from the green changeling, Cyborg smiled victoriously as the doors slid shut behind him.

"Let the planning commence!" the red-haired alien began once she was certain the robotic teen was no longer in ear shot.

"Alright, Star. What do you have in mind?" the boy wonder smiled warmly as he watched the orange girl float higher in excitement.

"Well, I have only planned the parties in which we celebrate the aging of the teen years. I am uncertain of the requirements of a non-teen celebration," Starfire admitted shyly, lowering back to the floor.

Robin continued to grin whole-heartedly at the innocently clueless alien. "Well, there's not much more to it; honestly, it's pretty much the same. It's the 21st birthday that really changes the means of celebration."

Realization dawned on the orange girl's face. "Oh, yes! The year of the alcohol consumption!"

The masked boy's smile faltered as the idea of his team under the influence passed through his mind; more specifically, an inebriated alien princess, who sober, was cluelessly trusting as it was. "Uhh, yeah. But we don't need to worry about that till next year."

"Unless Speedy brings some! He would if we asked, right?" Beast Boy piped up excitedly.

"Not for free, that's certain," the empath replied monotonously, resulting in a look of pleasant surprise from the green changeling, and one of pure terror from her leader. "What? I'm not opposed to _all_ types of fun."

"Sweet!" the changeling cried in excitement. "I'll call the Titans East!" At that, Beast Boy sprinted from the room.

Robin turned to glare at the purple-haired girl, who returned his look with one of annoyance.

"Don't _encourage_ him! Did you not hear my speech of setting a good example? What if the board finds out that there are under-aged super heroes drinking alcohol at an under-aged birthday party?!" Robin snapped as he frantically began pacing back and forth. "This is bad; this is _so_ bad! Once Speedy gets this idea in his head, there's no way to talk him out of it- I have to stop Beast Boy!" And with that, the boy wonder raced after the changeling, leaving the two female titans in his wake.

Starfire curiously eyed the pale girl before her. "You are not against the under-aged drinking?"

Raven returned her look. "Are _you_?" she retaliated.

"Well," the alien began sheepishly, "I am quite curious of the effects. On my planet, we hadn't a similar substance. And the televised programs I enjoy always paint the intoxication to be a delightfully ignorant experience."

The empath arched an eyebrow in surprise. "You know, Robin isn't too keen on it. Doesn't that dampen your curiosity?"

Starfire looked down in shame. "No, it does not. I want to share this experience with him, but even if he does not wish to participate, I still want to know the feeling of the drunk," she admitted quietly.

Raven smirked in understanding. "I'll admit I'm morbidly curious as well. I'm sure Robin will come around; he's just a little tense after his meeting with the board- you know how he gets."

Starfire sighed in disappointment. "Yes, I do know. I wish he wasn't so concerned with the outer appearance of the team. If he focused more on the team _itself_, then maybe..." the alien trailed off shyly.

"Then maybe he'd focus more on you?" Raven guessed.

"Maybe..." Starfire finished lamely as she hung her head in embarrassment. Raven, along with every other titan, was well aware of the mutual attraction between the alien and the boy wonder, and was honestly stumped as to why the two tip-toed around it.

"This party is gonna rock!" the voice of the green changeling suddenly broke the silence as he reentered the common room, cradling his left arm gently, but smiling a brilliant smile that rivaled Starfire's. The titan leader followed behind, a defeated look plastered across his face, detectable even through his mask.

"I'm guessing Speedy is on board?" Raven deduced out loud.

A huff of annoyance from the boy wonder answered her question as he settled himself on the couch.

Beast Boy elaborated anyway. "Duh! Heck, even _Bumble Bee_ was on board! Though she's planning on keeping Mas and uh... the other one in the dark. They're a little _too_ young."

"We're _all_ a little too young," Robin mumbled angrily.

Beast Boy and Raven both rolled their eyes at their leader's childish display of defeat. "Come on, Rob! Don't act like you're not going to join us!"

The masked boy sunk lower onto the couch, ignoring the green changeling.

"Please do the upward cheering, friend Robin!" Starfire pleaded joyfully, masking her previous disappointment. "We now have a surprise for friend Cyborg!"

At the insistence of the beautiful alien, Robin reluctantly gave in. "Fine. But we _cannot_ let _anyone_ know about this- _especially_ not the Justice League! I don't want another visit from Batman," he ordered, shuddering slightly as he remembered their past experience of mandatory supervision, due to a city-wide prank pulled by the dynamic duo that was Beast Boy and Cyborg. Since that incident, Robin became even more uptight, resulting in more training and patrols to try and get back on their superiors' good sides.

"No problem-o!" Beast Boy agreed cheerfully.

"My lips will do the sealing!" Starfire assured warmly.

"Who would I tell?" Raven deadpanned.

Robin sighed in appreciation as Starfire resumed her planning. "Glorious! Now we must decide on a color scheme for the decorations!"

Beast Boy glanced over at the empath directly beside him, who was busy pretend-listening to the alien's plans. He smiled a knowing smile as he felt his cheeks heat up at their close proximity.

Unbeknownst to the changeling, Raven had left her empathetic shields down and was growing increasingly curious as to why she felt strong waves of affection rolling off the boy beside her. _Perhaps Robin isn't the only one harboring feelings for Starfire_, she thought bitterly, surprising herself at her own disappointment. She quickly spared a glance at the changeling, only to blush like crazy and look away immediately as their eyes met. _Or perhaps not?_

* * *

So this is my first multi-chapter story! I was writing a few one-shots, but got bored and decided to do something a little different. And since this _isn't_ just a one-shot, I can guarantee it'll have a lot more romance between BB and Raven! I might even spare you all the teasing and have them get together in the end!

Again, thank you to all you fabulous people who have reviewed my other stories! I do have some stories in progress that have some requested elements, I'm just not satisfied with how they're turning out. I'll probably continue this story and upload some one-shots at the same time, and though I plan on having all my stories occur in the same universe, they will not necessarily be in chronological order.

Please review, fav, or follow if you like this story and want more! The more (positive) feedback I receive, the quicker I'll upload new chapters! And again, criticism is welcomed! I only want to better my writing, so if there is anything I should change, please let me know (preferably in a polite way)!


	2. You Smell Worried

I still do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Raven had never been so confused in her entire life. She debated visiting Nevermore, but quickly ruled that out when she realized it would only lead to bickering emotions and a mind-numbing headache. But still, she couldn't shake the complete shock she felt after sensing Beast Boy's emotions... towards _her._

_Okay, maybe I'm over-reacting. Or I just misinterpreted his emotion. Yeah, that's it! It wasn't _affection _affection__; more like _friendly_ affection! That's a thing, right?_

The empath had immediately teleported to her room after the awkward eye contact she had made with the green changeling. She knew that wasn't very subtle, and was prepared for the concerned knock on her bedroom door, but after a few minutes had passed without any sign of life beyond her room, Raven began to relax. _Maybe they think I'm meditating? I probably should; get my mind off of all... this._

The pale girl began to float over her bed, clearing her mind of all her troubling thoughts. _Azerath, Metrion, Beast __Boy_- or so she thought. _Okay, that's fine. No chanting. Just breath; focus on your breathing. Breath in, breath out. Breath in, Breath out. Beast Boy, Be-_

"Ugh!" Raven huffed as she landed un-gracefully onto her bed. _You're being stupid, Raven. Beast Boy obviously only likes you as a friend! Sure, there's some light teasing and meaningless flirting, but that's all! It's completely clichéd to think he feels anything more._

_Boys and girls are friends all the time!_ She continued, trying to comfort herself. _Yeah, maybe there is a little sexual tension, but that doesn't have to mean anything! Look at Starfire and Rob- okay bad example. Uhm... Cyborg and Bumble Bee! Completely platonic! You're just being-_

Raven was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts at the sound of knocking. She opened her eyes cautiously and stared at her door. _Maybe if I ignore it, __they'll_-

"Rae?" a hesitant voice asked from the hall. "You okay? You kinda... literally disappeared on us out there."

The empath felt her stomach drop at the sound of the changeling's voice. Slowly she stood from her bed and shakily walked to her door.

Beast Boy was surprised when the door slid open to reveal a panicky looking Raven. "Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. Just needed to... meditate."

The green boy eyed her skeptically. "You sure? You smell worried."

"I'm fine, I promis- wait, I _smell_ worried?" she asked incredulously.

Beast Boy continued to watch the empath, concern evident in his green eyes. "Yeah."

"Please explain, Beast Boy, how one_ smells_ 'worried.'"

"Uhm, well... you smell... worried," he replied sheepishly.

"And what, exactly, does 'worried' _smell_ like?" she asked, growing impatient.

"Well, how do you describe color to a blind person?" Beast Boy retaliated, growing less concerned and more annoyed.

Raven glared at the changeling, clearly unsatisfied with his response. "Very well. If commenting on my scent was all you came to do, I will gladly continue with my meditation. Thank you for your _concern_."

She began to close her door, but a gloved hand reached over and pulled it open. "What's going on? Are you having second thoughts?"

Raven felt her entire face heat up as she tried to decipher what the changeling had meant. "Wh-what?"

"About Speedy's, uh, party favors," Beast Boy elaborated.

The empath almost laughed out loud at her foolishness. "No, Beast Boy. I just needed to meditate. I don't want my powers acting up."

Now it was Beast Boy's turn to figure out the pale girl's words. "Why would your powers be acting up? They haven't done that in forever."

Raven's impatience returned. "That is _because_ I've been _meditating_."

"Sheesh, you don't need to be so grumpy," the changeling replied defensively. "I was just worried about you."

Both their faces turned scarlet as Raven took in what he had said. "Again, thank you for your concern," she repeated awkwardly.

"Hehe, uh, no problem," he replied shyly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you think you could, uhm, release my door now?" Raven asked as her usual lack of color returned to her face.

Beast Boy only blushed harder. "Oh! Sorry! Yeah, uhm, sorry!"

He immediately retracted his hand and smiled in embarrassment. Raven returned his smile with a small one of her own. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow," she offered as she began to shut her door.

"Alright! Yeah, tomorrow!" he replied eagerly. Once the metal door separated the two, they both let out a relieved sigh. _Well, that couldn't have been any more awkward._

Again, the empath was shaken from her thoughts by a knock on her door. _Oh god, what now?_

"What is it, Beast-" she began, but stopped as she realized she was looking at a different pair of green eyes.

"Friend Raven, were you upset by my color suggestion?" Starfire asked expectantly.

"Oh, hello Starfire. No, I wasn't. I just needed to meditate," the empath replied automatically.

"Oh, of course! Then you are as thrilled as I about the colors of celebration?" the alien smiled warmly.

"Mmm hmm," Raven hummed sweetly, though she honestly had no idea what colors the orange girl was referring to.

"Glorious! Then you will not do the minding of purchasing decorations of those colors? Friend Beast Boy has volunteered to accompany you!"

"What?" the pale girl questioned, no longer sure what they were talking about.

"The purchasing of the decorations with friend Beast Boy," Starfire cheerfully repeated.

Raven thought for a moment. On one hand, getting closer to Beast Boy could give her a better reading on his current emotions towards her, which could potentially salvage or destroy their friendship. But on the other hand, getting closer to Beast Boy was exactly that; getting closer to Beast Boy.

"Sure..." the purple-haired girl replied uncertainly. "What were the colors again?"

* * *

The next day, Raven found herself, along with an excited changeling, in the small craft store at the mall. "What color is Chartreuse, again?" the green boy asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"A greenish-yellow," the empath repeated impatiently as she tugged the hood of her sweatshirt down lower. Why they had worn civilian clothes, she wasn't sure. It couldn't have been that difficult to recognize the purple-haired half-demon or green changeling in public, regardless of what they were wearing. But still, the pale girl found herself in a dark blue hoodie and black leggings, while the changeling was comfortable in a black shirt and faded-blue jeans.

"Is it more green, or more yellow?" Beast Boy questioned further as he examined the selection of streamers in front of him.

"I don't think it matters," Raven replied honestly as she warily observed a sketchy-looking man down the aisle from them. "Starfire only decided on it because it's the name of a liqueur, as well as a color."

"Oh, cool!" the changeling exclaimed. "Is there any alcohol called 'blue?'"

"No, Beast Boy, that is just a color."

"But there are probably some drinks with blue in the name, right?"

"Most likely."

"Awesome," Beast Boy declared, haphazardly grabbing a yellow-y green roll of streamers, along with a turquoise blue roll. "Alright, got the streamers. What else is it that we need?" he asked the pale girl beside him, but noticed she was preoccupied with something else. "Uh, Rae? What are you looking at?"

"That man," she replied, clearly distracted. The green boy followed her gaze to a tall man in a large trench coat.

"What about him?" the changeling asked hesitantly.

"His hand... he's kept his hand in his coat this whole time.. like he's holding a..."

"Like he's holding a gun?" Beast Boy finished, quickly catching on to Raven's concern. "But why? Who would rob a craft store?"

"I don't think he's here for money," Raven replied, once again lowering her empathetic shield. "He's... angry."

Beast Boy sniffed the air, his keen senses quickly picking up on the smell of pure rage. "Really angry," he agreed. "What do we do, tackle him?"

Raven rolled her eyes in annoyance. "No, we can't just attack someone for being mad. We'll just have to wait until he gives us a valid reason."

"But what if that reason is him shooting that chick behind the counter?" Beast Boy bit back defiantly. He continued to sniff the air. "I'm pretty sure I smell alcohol; maybe we can arrest him on public drunkenness?"

Raven glanced back at the changeling, pleasantly surprised at his compromise. "That could actually work; nice observation."

Suddenly a strong wave of pride and affection hit the empath, and she physically had to step away from the boy beside her. Beast Boy watched her reaction with confusion, until it dawned on him that she must have felt his emotions, like she had with the mysterious man.

"Thanks, uh, buddy!" he replied quickly, praying she wouldn't get the wrong idea, which was, in fact, the_ right_ idea, which just happened to be wrong on so many levels. _If she figures out I might like her before _I_ even figure it out, there is no way she'll ever want to spend time with me! _he thought frantically. He suddenly adopted a look of pure horror. _Oh my god, can she _always _feel my emotions?! _

Raven quickly put her shield back up as an onslaught of confusion radiated from the changeling. _Maybe even _he_ doesn't know what he's feeling? _She wondered. She was about to deliberate further when she detected a sudden movement from her peripheral vision. She quickly turned her head to see the man advancing on the brunette sales girl near the front of the store. "Okay, we have to move, _now._"

Beast Boy broke out of his inner turmoil at the sound of the empath's voice. He then realized the man was moving, and fast, so he blindly raced after him, despite the look of terror on the pale girl's face. "Excuse me, sir!"

The newly decided suspect ignored the changeling as he focused on getting to the store employee. Beast Boy sped up until he blocked the man's path. Realization became evident on the mysterious man's face as he came to terms that the lanky green teen before him was a titan. Quicker than what seemed humanly possible, he drew his gun, aimed, and fired at the changeling.

A look of genuine shock consumed Beast Boy's face as a shield of dark energy appeared before him, blocking the bullet in the nick of time. As quick as it had appeared, the shield vanished, and Beast Boy discovered the man bound to the floor by more dark energy. He sheepishly returned his gaze to the livid empath down the aisle. "Thanks, haha... I, uh, hadn't really thought that plan through."

* * *

So I took a shot (hahahahaha) at some action there, though it is most definitely not my strong suit. But anywhoo, what did you guys think? Was there enough BBRae confusion? I don't want to rush anything, but I also want to try to portray their inner struggles of how they feel about each other. Are you as thoroughly confused as they are?

Oh! I am also in the midst of a very important decision- who should I pair our dear Cyborg up with? I haven't really shipped him with any other character, and I really don't want to create an oc, so what do you guys think? CyBee or CyJinx? To be honest, I really liked the idea of Kid Flash and Jinx, but I will leave it up to you guys! So just leave a review of who you want Cy to be with, and while you're at it, how about letting me know what you think of my story so far? ;) I'll try to post 1 or 2 chapters every day (or every other day), depending on whether I'm bored, binge-watching Netflix, or actually having a social life :)


	3. Cleaning?

I do not own the Teen Titans...

* * *

"Honestly Beast Boy, how could you be that stupid?!" The green changeling cringed as the verbal attack on him continued. "What part of 'he has a gun' did you not understand? What if you had gotten yourself shot?!"

"Awe, Rae... I didn't know you cared," he laughed awkwardly as he attempted to calm down the enraged empath before him. It wasn't working.

"Don't you _dare_ call me _Rae_, you stubborn, irrational, completely senseless moron!"

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly as he set his hands on the table. "Hey, I'm alive."

"You're an idiot."

He continued to grin innocently as the purple-haired girl glared at him mercilessly. They had safely caught and turned in the man in the trench coat, which, in turn, saved the sales girl, and they even managed to finish their decoration shopping, but Raven was still furious. And Beast Boy knew she had every right to be. Rushing after a mad-man wielding a gun was definitely not the smartest thing to do, but the changeling didn't want the innocent employee to get hurt. And he certainly didn't want Raven to get hurt, which was the only thing running through his mind as he stared into the barrel of that gun.

Yes, he realized how cliché he was being. He literally looked death in the face, and still, all he could think about was Raven. Now, he had a lot more to think about; like what he actually _thought _of the beautiful empath. Whether he wanted to just be her friend, or possible be something more, he wasn't sure. And she definitely wasn't making it easy for him to decide.

"I can't believe you would be so reckless. Have you not learned _anything_ these past three years?" she started to calm down considerably, but Beast Boy knew he was still in the dog house. "I mean, you weren't even using your _powers! _What were you thinking; that you're bullet-proof or something? Because you are not!"

"I... I trusted that you had my back," he responded shyly, earning a look of exasperation from the pale girl.

"Of course I had your back. We're teammates, Beast Boy."

The changeling really hoped Raven wasn't reading his emotions, because that statement had cut him deep. _Teammates?_ he thought bitterly. _Not even friends. No, we're just teammates. Awesome._

Raven didn't need her empathetic ability to realize she hadn't said the right thing. Before she could talk herself out of it, she gently reached over the food court table and took Beast Boy's gloved hands in her own. "No, we're more than that. We're... we're friends, Beast Boy."

The green boy stared in shock at their joined hands as her words echoed in his head. Slowly, he glanced up to meet her amethyst eyes. She looked truly concerned, and he could smell her anxiety. "I'm sorry, Rae. I... I wasn't thinking," he admitted as he gently squeezed her small hands in reassurance. _Oh my god... she's holding my hand! We're holding hands! Wait- why is this happening?! Abort, ABORT! _his mind screamed, but his grip only tightened as he started to wonder if he'd ever actually let go.

Raven opened her mouth to say more, but the sound of a muffled voice interrupted her. She quickly snatched back her hands, much to Beast Boy's disappointment, and removed her communicator from her pocket. "Raven speaking," she answered professionally.

_"Are you guys okay?"_ the worried tone of their leader asked as his face appeared on the screen.

"We're fine," the pale girl replied monotonously. She then stole a glance at the green boy in front of her. "Everything is fine."

_"No civilians were hurt?"_

"No."

_"And the perp was arrested?"_

Raven rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yes, Robin. And we bought the streamers as well."

This time Robin rolled his eyes, though due to his mask, Raven couldn't really tell. _"Good, good. And fine. Whatever. Just get home, the both of you._ Safe_ly_."

"Mmm hmm," she hummed casually as she closed her communicator. The empath then directed her sights on Beast Boy, who hadn't taken his eyes off her. "Time to go."

"R-right," he stuttered, quickly standing up and following the pale girl towards the exit as he silently rubbed his suddenly cold hands together.

* * *

"Oh friend Raven, this is most glorious!"

Raven forced a smile as she watched the ecstatic alien rummage through the shopping bags.

"I hadn't the idea that the 'red solo cup' came in blue! It is perfect for the party of surprises!" Suddenly the alien swept the empath into a bone-crushing bear hug. "And the streams of decorative paper will look wondrous!"

"I agree, Starfire. Cyborg will be, uh, pleasantly surprised," Raven replied in a gasp as Starfire released her.

The orange alien smiled brilliantly as the pale girl began removing the rest of the party decorations. "So... what day is the party?" the empath asked casually.

"Well, friend Cyborg's day of birth is next Wednesday, but friend Robin insisted the party should commence on Friday," Starfire answered cheerfully.

"So we have a little more than a week to plan everything?"

"It appears so; but do not fear, friend Raven! I have sent out the invitations, ordered the celebratory cake, and..." at this the alien leaned in close to the empath as she whispered "...paid friend Speedy the currency to purchase the alcoholic beverages."

Raven smirked in amusement at the great length the red-head was going to ensure the secret was kept. "That's great, Starfire. Do you know what Speedy is buying?"

Again, the alien looked around the room before speaking in a hushed tone, "He said he would bring over the samples on Monday, and we will choose the best ones."

"We're taste-testing different types of liquor, even though none of us have ever been drunk before?" Raven asked skeptically.

Starfire leaned in once more. "I have used the Google, and the most commonly consumed beverages were mixed with the vodka and the te-tequi-"

"Tequila?" the empath guessed.

"Yes! And I have insisted upon the Chartreuse, since it has become a key factor in the planning of this celebration," the alien smiled, clearly proud of her party-planning-prowess.

Suddenly the common room doors opened to reveal the half-robot/birthday-boy himself, along with a smiling green changeling.

"Eeeep!" Starfire squeaked as she flew towards them, pushing Cyborg back out of the room and cursing in her native tongue.

Beast Boy watched with amusement as the doors slid shut, leaving him alone in the common room with the empath. "Awe, man! We were gonna play Mega Monkeys!" he whined playfully.

"Help me hide all this and I'm sure Starfire will let Cyborg in the room," Raven suggested as she began bagging up the decorations.

Beast Boy casually sauntered over to the purple-haired girl, admiring her work. "I don't know, Rae. You seem like you can handle this 'cleaning' business by yourself," he teased as he hopped up and sat himself on the counter beside her.

A glare from the pale girl was his response.

"You know," he continued dreamily as he leaned in close to her. "You're going make a man_ very_ happy one day if you keep this up."

"Keep what up?_ Cleaning?_" she replied incredulously while fighting back a blush.

Beast Boy only smiled mischievously as he swung his legs back and forth.

Raven rolled her eyes in annoyance. "If you're not going to help me, the least you can do is remove your butt from the kitchen counter."

The changeling ignored the empath and instead leaned back until he was lying on top of the counter.

The pale girl sighed in exasperation as she finished hiding the decorations in the cupboards. "You know, you're being disgusting," she mused aloud.

This enticed a response from the green boy as he sat up in defiance. "Hey! I'll have you know I shower every other day, now, thank you!"

"Really?" Raven deadpanned, though she was actually enjoying their banter.

"Yes, _really_. I'm not fourteen anymore, Rae; incase you didn't notice."

Oh, Raven had most definitely noticed. The changeling was now the same height as Starfire, leaving the empath with the title of the shortest one on the team. _The extra training has paid off as well... _the purple-haired girl observed- reluctantly, of course.

"Maybe not physically, but mentally? I'm not so sure if that part of you has matured," she replied in her signature monotone, though her eyes betrayed her mirth.

"I've matured physically, huh? Have... have you been checking me out, Rae?" Beast Boy smirked as he feigned disbelief.

Raven's face was once again graced with the presence of a fire-y red blush. "I've just merely observed that I no longer have to look down while speaking to you," she elaborated.

"Ouch. You know, that really hurts a man's pride," he replied, faux-hurt heavy in his voice, but a very real blush present on his face.

"How would you know?" she bit back.

Beast Boy arched his brows; the quick wit of the empath had always impressed him, and though he'd never admit it out loud, the pale girl was funnier than him. He also admired many of her _physical_ qualities, though he wasn't foolish enough to admit that, either. But every now and then, he would work up the nerve to _lightly_ flirt with her during their daily routine of harmless banter.

After a long pause from the changeling, Raven smirked triumphantly. She glided towards the common room doors slowly, soaking in her victory, but as she made her way though the exit, she looked back over her shoulder. "Seriously, though. Get off the counter," she ordered as the doors slid shut behind her. Beast Boy mimicked her silently, but before he knew it, a lasso of dark energy looped around his foot and pulled him to the kitchen floor.

"Ow!"

* * *

So this chapter kind of showed how confused Beast Boy is with his feelings towards Raven. He likes her, and finds her very attractive, but he's not sure if he's actually _crushing_ on her. And he's not sure if he actually _wants _ to crush on her, since she can be rather difficult.

I also tried to showed how much Raven does care for Beast Boy, even if it's just as a friend (for now). Like I said, their relationship is building slowly, so if you are waiting for them to profess their undying love, you might be reading the wrong story;) I'm trying to keep them in character as much as I can while also opening them up (especially Raven- it is very difficult to portray her sarcasm without making her seem rude; it's also really hard to make her flirt without her being totally OOC).

Anyways, let me know what you think! Leave a review or something, that'd be fab! And don't forget to vote on the whole CyBee/CyJinx, or even CyNoRomanticInterestsOnlyFriendshipsPlease!


	4. Movie-Marathon

I don't own the Teen Titans!

* * *

This was totally not cool. At all. He hadn't been this frustrated since... well, probably since his last conversation with his robotic best friend earlier in the morning, regarding whether or not his tofu was edible- which it totally was- but still, this... this was really frustrating, too.

"How come_ she_ gets to stay out past curfew?" the green changeling whined.

"Because_ I_ arranged this ahead of time, Beast Boy," the pale girl deadpanned, though Beast Boy could sense her amusement.

He glared at the empath. "It's not fair! If I knew we could _plan_ to stay out after curfew, I totally would!"

His leader shook his head in mild irritation. "Beast Boy, it's really not like that-"

"Oh, it's not?" the green boy interrupted rudely. "Then, what_ is_ it like? Why does _she_ get to stay out later?"

"I'll have a 'chaperone,' Beast Boy. So don't try to make it seem like he's playing favorites," the empath insisted, growing impatient.

"Oh, he's _totally_ not playing favorites, your chaperone just _happens_ to be his girlfriend," the changeling retaliated.

"She's not my-"

"I'm sure that's beside the point, and it's not like we're going clubbing; it's a _charity_ event, Beast Boy," Raven explained, hoping this would end the tiring conversation.

It didn't.

"What charity event lasts until midnight?" Beast Boy persisted stubbornly. "And why can't _I_ go, too?"

The purple-haired girl rolled her eyes. "Don't pretend you are interested in actively bettering our community."

"Hey! I better our community everyday!"

"Getting in the way on someone _else's_ personal mission really isn't heplfu-"

"That was _one_ time! I just didn't see the bus-"

"It was flying right towards yo-"

"Actually!" Robin interfered, quickly gaining his bickering teammates' attention. "Maybe Beast Boy going is a good idea; since neither Cyborg or I can make it."

His statement was rewarded with a look of pure horror from the empath and smug satisfaction from the changeling.

"But-"

"Great! It's settled; Beast Boy will go with you and Star to this event!" their leader smiled victoriously. "And I will... take care of what I need to take care of." And with that, Robin quickly left the room.

"Sweet!" the changeling cheered. "So, what charity is this for?"

* * *

"I can't believe you guys _weren't_ going to take me!"

Raven rolled her eyes at the excited green changeling as they waited in the common room for the orange alien to finish getting ready.

"Seriously, though; why didn't I hear about this event sooner? I love movies!" Beast Boy continued. When he had found out the charity was for under-privileged youths and the two titan girls were hosting a movie-marathon in the park, he couldn't have been more excited. "I thought I was gonna have to wear a tux or something!"

"Oh, the horror," the empath drawled.

"Right? But this- this is right up my alley!" the green boy grinned. "I'm actually surprised you're going, Rae. You're not the movie-marathon type."

Raven looked at the changeling with dead eyes. "You're going to freeze if you wear that."

Beast Boy glanced down at his outfit, which consisted of a dark grey sweatshirt and black basketball shorts. "I'll be fine- we're bringing a butt-load of blankets. Besides, you're the one who's not even wearing pants."

"This again?" the empath huffed dramatically- well, dramatically for her. "These are leggings, Beast Boy. They're a type of pants."

"No, they're _tights_. And they're like _really_ tight- but not in a cool way. I just think it's kinda inappropriate to _not_ wear pants to a charity function for kids."

"Half the teenaged girls there will be wearing something similar, Beast Boy," Raven sighed. She wasn't one for keeping up with current trends, but she liked being comfortable. And leggings were extremely comfortable, so she would defend them till her dying breath.

"Still doesn't make them pants," Beast Boy teased. He was honestly fine with Raven wearing her leggings around the tower, but the thought of her creepy fan-boys seeing her in them made his skin crawl.

Raven was about to respond, when the common room doors opened, revealing a very cheerful Starfire hiding something behind her back. "Greetings, friends!"

"Hey Star," Beast Boy grinned. "Whatcha got? Presents?"

The alien's smile only grew. "Of sorts, yes!" she replied joyfully as she brought her hands forward, revealing two home-made t-shirts.

"Awesome!" the changeling declared as he raced up the steps and snatched one from her. He held it up to examine it. The white shirt was obviously store-bought, but the orange girl had ironed on the words **Movie-Marathon-Moderator **in bold black letters. She had also taken the time to outline the words with red and yellow fabric paint. Beast Boy looked up to see Starfire was already wearing hers. "These look great, Star!"

"Thank you, friend Beast Boy! I have made one for you as well, friend Raven!" she announced while floating over to the less-enthused empath.

"That is very kind of you, Starfire, but no one will see it under my sweatshirt," the pale girl shrugged indifferently.

"Pshh, just do this!" Beast Boy suggested as he pulled the shirt on over his sweatshirt. "Ta-da!"

Raven regarded him skeptically. "I may not be the most fashion-forward person in the room, but even _I_ can tell that would not be a flattering look on me."

The changeling stopped to think for a second, then suddenly ran through the common room doors and towards the living quarters. "I got it!" he hollered back to them.

Both girls watched the exit curiously, waiting for the green boy to return.

A minute later Beast Boy sprinted back into the common room, out of breath and wielding a black zip-up hoodie. "Here," he gasped, holding it out for the empath to take. "Now you'll still be warm, _and_ fashionable."

Again, Raven looked at the boy unsure. "It's a_ boys'_ hoodie, Beast Boy."

The changeling rolled his eyes in amusement. "No one will be able to tell; besides, girls wear their boyfriends' hoodies all the time," he argued, before realizing what he had said. "But, uh, this obviously isn't the case! Just a, uh, a friend lending another friend a jacket," he amended, blushing from sheer embarrassment. _Smooth, B. Real smooth._

Blushing as well, Raven still looked at the hoodie with skepticism.

"It's clean," the changeling added with a smirk. The empath reluctantly took the article of clothing from the green boy and tentatively sniffed it. "See?" he continued smugly.

The pale girl sighed in defeat. "Very well; I will go change, and then we may leave for the park."

"Glorious!" Starfire cheered. "I shall procure the snacks! Friend Beast Boy, will you do the packing of the fabrics of warmth?"

"Sure thing, Star," the green boy smiled kindly. "Those are, blankets, right?"

"Correct!"

* * *

"Ahhh, I just love summer nights! Don't you?" the changeling grinned as set up the tables for the snacks.

"Indeed! They are, how you say, most relaxing!" the alien smiled warmly as she set down a large stand of bleachers.

"They're alright," the empath agreed un-enthusiastically as she used her powers to set up a large white screen in between two tall trees. "How about here, Starfire?"

The orange girl looked over to the pale girl and gasped. "Oh, it is perfect!" she squealed in delight, repositioning the bleachers to face the make-shift TV screen.

The empath smirked in response as she backed up from her work. "Alright, now just I'll hang that projector from this branch, and..." she debated out loud, earning a curious look from the green boy behind her. "What is it, Beast Boy?"

"Nothing," the changeling shrugged as he started laying down various blankets between the screen and the bleachers. "I just didn't realize you talked to yourself... _and_ didn't wear pants," he teased. "It's almost like you're, oh I don't know, _crazy_."

"I'm not responding to that," the pale girl deadpanned. "But if I _were_ to respond, I would tell you to shut your mouth."

"Tsk, tsk, Rae. I thought you would come up with something a little more clever than that," he replied with mock-disappointment, shaking his head.

Raven rolled her eyes in annoyance, opting not to reply to the changeling. "So, Starfire, has the mayor agreed to let us do this again?"

The orange alien smiled sweetly. "He had said that tonight will be the trial of running, but if all is well, we may continue this every Thursday until the month of September!"

"Sweet! Can I help out every time?" Beast Boy asked eagerly.

"Of course, friend Beast Boy! Your movie-expertise will be greatly appreciated!"

The changeling smirked and leaned over until he was resting shoulder to shoulder with the empath. "Did you hear that? I'll be _greatly _appreciated."

Raven huffed in annoyance and playfully bumped him off of her. "Finally, you've found a purpose."

Beast Boy smiled mischievously as he swung his arm around the pale girl's shoulders. "You see this, Rae," he began, motioning to the large screen in front of them. "In less than fifteen minutes, dozens of teens will be sitting here in this very spot, watching _my _favorite movies, and _loving _them."

"And in less than fifteen seconds," Raven began sternly, "you'll find yourself in the fountain if you don't get your arm off of me." After the changeling still hadn't removed his arm, the empath turned to glare at him. "Beast Boy," she warned.

"Hey, you said I had fifteen seconds!" he innocently teased. "I'm just making the most out of this rare opportunity."

"And I'll make you wish you hadn't."

"Hehe," the green boy laughed awkwardly, slowly removing his arm. "Good talk, Rae."

"Friends!" Starfire's voice called from the snack tables behind the bleachers. "I request your assistance!"

* * *

Two and a half movies later, the changeling found himself refilling the cooler with sodas, _again_. "For a _movie-_marathon, nobody is doing much watching of _movies!_" he mumbled to himself as he quickly looked away from a teen couple making out under the bleachers.

"Talking to yourself _and _not wearing pants? Careful, Beast Boy; it's almost as if you're _crazy_," a monotone voice spoke from behind him, causing him to jump.

"Ahhh!" he shrieked, turning around to see an amused empath arching a brow at him. "Oh, Rae... It's only you," he sighed as he hung his head to catch his breath, resting a hand on her shoulder for balance.

The purple-haired girl knocked his hand off with a shrug. "Sorry to disappoint," she deadpanned.

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly, his fang poking out slightly. _That hasn't happened in a while... _Raven observed casually.

"Nah, I'm not disappointed," the changeling insisted, again lacing his arm over the empath's shoulders and gently pulling her towards him. "Quite the opposite, in fact."

Raven felt her powers slip as she focused on suppressing a blush, the cooler lid flinging open as it was encased in dark energy.

_Huh, that hasn't happened in a while... _Beast Boy observed curiously. "You okay?" he asked hesitantly, his voice laced with concern.

"Mmm hmm," the empath replied quickly, her lips tightly pulled in a thin line and her eyes wide in shock.

"Not a fan of soda, huh?" he teased light-heartedly. "You might have a problem at Cy's party then, 'cuz vodka doesn't taste too good by itself."

"And you know this, how?" she asked curiously, wiggling out of his hold.

Beast Boy's arm fell limply to his side as he shrugged in nonchalance. "Oh, it's no biggie; just took a couple shots with Cy and Rob at Bruce Wayne's house last Christmas."

Raven stared at the changeling with wide eyes. "Robin took a couple shots under the same roof as _Batman?_" she questioned, mildly shocked.

"Yep..."

"And then he dares to call _us _irresponsible for wanting alcohol at Cyborg's party?" Raven was now livid. "How _dare _he paint us out to be bad-influences!"

"He's a hypocrite," Beast Boy sighed wistfully.

"And how dare _you _not tell me! Why was I not invited?"

The green boy slowly backed away from the fuming empath. "Well, uh, you were with Star, and you know how Robin is with Star! He wouldn't want her to participate!"

"Starfire has nine stomachs- I doubt a couple shots would affect her!"

"I'm sorry! It was all Robin, I swear!" Beast Boy exclaimed, holding his hands up in surrender. "I would have totally invited you, if I knew you wanted to join!"

Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It's fine, Beast Boy. I'm just a little envious, I guess."

Beast Boy smiled in relief. "Don't worry, Rae! A week from now you'll be as drunk as your little heart desires."

"Actually-" the pale girl began, about to inform the changeling of the sampling on Monday, but quickly deciding against it.

"_Actually_ what?" the green boy questioned curiously.

"Actually... it's eight days till Cyborg's birthday party," she shrugged indifferently. "But I get what you mean."

"Awesome!" Beast Boy smiled warmly. "Now how about we do some _actual_ movie-watching!"

* * *

Oooooh, looks like Raven's a little bitter on being left out! And shame on Robin, what a little stinker!

Anywhoo, let me know what you thought of this chapter! It was a little more light-hearted and humorous, since I did label this thing under Humor (and Romance, which I know I'm completely neglecting, I'm sorry!), and I should probably keep my word!

OH! And thank you to all you wonderful reviewers! You guys inspire me, and after a few suggestions, I'm really considering leaving Cyborg single, because for some reason that thought hadn't even crossed my mind! I'll still try to incorporate some CyBee, since that's what has been requested most, but if it just doesn't flow well, then it might just be some teasing!

Fav, follow, leave a review. Whateves. ;)


	5. Lilacs

No soy dueño de los Teen Titans. (I have no idea if I translated that correctly)

* * *

"Where do these guys even _come_ from?"

The green changeling was about to respond to his robotic teammate when a semi truck speeding through the air suddenly blocked his view. He turned around to see Starfire flying swiftly with another semi, about to throw that one as well.

"Awe, no you don't!"

Beast Boy smirked at Cyborg's voice as he shifted into a crow and flew over the trailer to help, only to discover his best friend busily blasting holes through the giant robot armor of their newly acquainted enemy. The half-robot titan looked up to see the green bird, then grinned smugly. "No worries, B! I got this! Go help your little girlfriend."

Beast Boy cawed in protest as he inwardly cursed his fellow titan. And though he knew it would only result in teasing, he quickly flew down the block to where he last saw the empath.

Shifting back into his human form, the green changeling stood down the road from another giant robot, who was in the midst of battle with the hooded heroine. He watched in awe as the half-demon used her magic to literally tear the enemy apart. He was so transfixed, he didn't notice that a large piece of newly exploded robot armor was hurtling right for him. But seeing it at the last moment, he realized he was about to become collateral damage if he didn't act quickly.

"Oh shi-" he began as shifted into a mouse and scurried forward, the debris flying safely over his little rodent body. Morphing back into a human, he turned around to inspect the damage. Right where he was previously standing was now a dent in the road, sprinkled with bits of robot and puddles of oil. "That was close!"

"What exactly are you doing? Are you following me?" a monotone voice asked from behind him.

"Uhh..." he began sheepishly as he turned around to see a very un-amused empath. "Hehe, well..."

"Well, what?" she replied impatiently as she set her hands on her hips. "I can't handle an enemy by myself or something?"

"You see..." he continued, taking a step back, only to suddenly slip in an oil patch. The changeling fell backwards onto the ground, his head hitting the pavement with a sickening smack.

"Beast Boy! Are you okay?" the pale girl asked as she quickly leaned over his semi-conscious body. "Beast Boy?"

The green boy mumbled incoherently as his eyes lulled to the back of his head. The empath was about to grab her communicator when an explosion up the road caught her attention.

"Damn it," she muttered quietly, returning her gaze back to the changeling. "Alright Beast Boy, time to get up!" she sighed as she lifted the boy and swung his arm over her shoulder. She then wrapped her own arm around his waist and gently dragged him off the road. "This was... a lot easier... when you were smaller than me!" she huffed.

The changeling responded with the fluttering of his eyelids as he slowly came to. "Hssmerif ffdhh hsamifth."

"Yep," she answered sarcastically as she propped the teen against the side of a building. "Now wake up." Beast Boy slowly fell forward, the empath quickly pushing him upright again. "Okay, this isn't working." Instead, she lowered the green boy into a sitting position as she kneeled in front of him. "Wake up, Beast Boy."

She gently shook his shoulder, causing his head to bob forward and right into her chest. "Oh, no you don't!" the pale girl exclaimed as she shoved his head back up, her face blushing a crimson color.

Slowly Beast Boy opened his eyes, squinting at the empath. "Rae-Rae?"

"Definitely not," she stated harshly, referring to the nickname.

"Ohh," the clearly out-of-it changeling responded. "Mmm, you smell good."

"Thank you," Raven sighed in annoyance, glancing over her shoulder at the raging battle down the block. "Do you think you can stay here and _not _hurt yourself?"

"Noooo," he giggled childishly. "You stay here."

"I can't, Beast Boy. I need to help our friends."

The empath hesitantly began to stand, but the changeling quickly pulled her back down and into an awkward hug. "You smell so good," he mumbled into her hair. "Like lilacs."

"Let go, Beast Boy," the pale girl demanded, her face turning a brighter shade of red at every passing moment. "Just because you're already hurt _doesn't_ mean I won't hurt you."

"But so pretty," he whined in her ear as he loosened his grip.

Raven slowly leaned back, looking the changeling in the eyes. "What?"

The green boy smiled lazily. "Your face."

Again, the pale girl felt her face heat up. "Wh-wha- huh?"

"I want to touch your face," the changeling sing-songed. "With my face..."

Raven stared wide-eyed at her teammate. "How hard did you hit your head?"

"I _fell_ for you!" the changeling exclaimed before bursting into laughter at his own joke.

The empath glared at the boy in front of her, internally debating whether to leave him along the side of the road or smack him upside the head. Luckily for the changeling, the pale girl's communicator buzzed loudly.

Reaching into her cloak, the empath flipped it open and answered it. "Raven here."

_"Are you okay?"_ her masked leader asked urgently.

"I'm fine, bu-"

_"Have you seen Beast Boy? He's not answering."_

The pale girl quickly glanced at her green teammate, who seemed to be focused on playing with a tendril of her hair. "Yeah, he's with me now," she replied as she slapped away his hand. "But he hit his head pretty hard."

_"Did one of the robots do it?"_

"Sort of..." the empath drawled while biting her lip, again glancing at the changeling.

_"Well, keep him conscious; I've locked on to your coordinates- Cyborg will be there soon. Robin out."_

Raven closed her communicator and glared half-heartedly as the green boy gazed dreamily at her. "You better hope for your sake this isn't permanent."

* * *

Beast Boy awoke to the over-powering smell of disinfectant, and he immediately knew he was in the tower's med-bay. "Cy?" he asked expectantly, his eyes shut tight.

"Yeah buddy?" the robotic teen answered on cue.

"Wh-what happened?"

"You hit your head."

Beast Boy figured out that much, due to the excruciating headache he was currently experiencing. "Ugh... how?"

He heard his best friend's muffled laughter as his heavy footsteps signaled he was nearing the changeling. "Well, according to Rae, you slipped."

Beast Boy suddenly realized he smelt lingering traces of lilac on his uniform, and at the sound of her name, he sat upright, his eyes opening wide. "Is Raven oka-ay-ay-he-he- hey Rae?" he smiled awkwardly as he realized she was also in the room, sitting on the chair beside his bed.

She looked at him with her signature glare, but he could still smell the faint trace of concern. "Hello, Beast Boy."

"Well, I think you'll be fine, BB, so that means you can quit your worrying, Rae. I guess I'll get going and leave you two to talk about, oh, I don't know; movies, your feelings, what you'll be getting me for my birthday..." the half-robot suggested with a devious grin, earning a glare from both the changeling and empath. "Later, y'all!" he laughed as he left the room.

"Soooo..." Beast Boy began awkwardly. "Are you okay?"

"You're the one in the infirmary bed; I should be asking you."

"Hehe, well, I'm fine, really. Just a little headache," the changeling shrugged, wincing in pain. He continued to feign nonchalance while begging his blush to go away, when he suddenly locked eyes with the girl beside him.

Slowly the empath leaned in, and the green boy nearly had a panic attack before she gently placed her hand on his forehead. Beast Boy stared in confusion until he felt the soothing feeling of her healing powers. "Better?" she asked quietly, a blush appearing on her cheeks as well.

"Yeah, haha. Thanks."

Raven leaned back into her chair, staring intently at her green teammate. Beast Boy stared back, trying to understand why he felt so awkward.

"Soooo..." he began again as the purple-haired girl continued to stare. "Are you sure you're oka-"

"You called me pretty!" the empath blurted out, blushing harder and finally looking away.

The changeling sat there with his mouth agape as he slowly processed what she had said. _I called her_ pretty_? OUT LOUD?! _

"I- wh- _huh?!_" he stuttered in embarrassment as the pale girl averted her eyes between him and the floor.

"After you hit your head... you... you told me that I smelled like lilacs and that I was... that I was _pretty,_" she admitted shyly.

"_Oh_," Beast Boy squeaked. He was at a total loss for words as the voice in his head screamed obscenities.

"Did... did you mean it?" Raven asked tentatively, resuming eye contact with him.

"I..." he tried to speak, but couldn't find his voice.

She looked down in embarrassment. "It's okay if you didn't; I was just wondering. No one's ever... ever called me pretty before."

At the broken way she said that, Beast Boy somehow regained the ability to speak. "No! I, uh, I mean yes! Wait-"

The empath stared at him in confusion.

"Yes, I think you're pretty!" he finally spoke clearly, only to instantly regret it. "I mean- I mean yeah! You're totally pretty; one of my prettiest friends!" he amended quickly.

Raven smiled shyly, causing him to grin back at her. "Thank you, Beast Boy. You're one of my prettiest friends, too," she teased.

"I knew it," he declared triumphantly, earning a small chuckle from the empath. "Hey! You laughed!"

The pale girl quickly covered her mouth with her hands and glared at the changeling. "If you dare-"

"No, no! No worries, Rae. Your secret is safe with me!" he smiled kindly. "But I think you should definitely do it more often; you have a beautiful smile- and laugh."

The empath rolled her eyes and stood up from the chair. "In your dreams, Beast Boy," she smirked as she left the changeling alone in the med-bay.

"You have no idea," he sighed dreamily as he inhaled her lingering scent.

* * *

Beast Boy remained in the med-bay for the rest of the day as Cyborg ran a couple tests on him- at the request of their uptight leader, who insisted on all the titans being in tip-top shape. "Well B, so far, so good. I don't think you'll have to spend the night here."

The changeling sighed in relief. "Thank god! My nose can't handle the smell of this place!"

The half-robot snorted in amusement. "Yeah, I'm sure you'd prefer the smell of your rank uniform; why, exactly, do you keep sniffing it?"

"What?" the green boy asked, confusion evident on his face.

"You keep smelling yourself; why? I know you're finally practicing good hygiene, but no way in hell does your uniform smell fresh."

Beast Boy started to blush as he realized how obvious he was being. "Sorry, it's just, uh, animal instinct."

"Care to elaborate?" his best friend pressed.

"Well, I smell like... I smell like Raven- and I _never _ smell like her, for obvious reasons, so it's kinda messing with me," the changeling admitted sheepishly.

"Oooooh, you smell like Rae!" the half-robot teased, before his face adopted a serious look. "_Why _ do you smell like my baby sis?"

Beast Boy held his hands up in defense. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down! I think it's from when she carried me to safety- nothing to get all 'big-brotherly' about!"

Cyborg's amusement returned. "So what did you two talk about after I left?"

The green boy soon turned a deep shade of red. "Nothing."

"Mmm hmm, yeah- no. I don't believe you."

"Seriously! We just kinda talked about earlier," the changeling insisted. He knew that if Cyborg found out about their actual conversation, he'd either mercilessly tease the two, or savagely beat the green boy. "And, uh... your birthday!"

This caught the robotic titan's attention. "You know Star will _kill_ you if you spoil anything," he warned.

"I know, I know; I just thought _you _should know that... uh... she ordered you a cake!"

The half-robot's face lit up with relief. "Oh praise the lord! I thought I was gonna have to force feed myself one of her puddings!" Cyborg admitted. "Don't get me wrong; I love our girls like sisters, but they can't cook to save their lives."

The changeling laughed in agreement. "Amen."

* * *

Fluffy,_ fluffy_,** fluffy**. Oh gosh, wasn't that just so freaking fluffy?! I'm kind of ashamed;)

So guess who's crushing on Raven? I'll give you a hint... It's Beast Boy! So I'm finally kinda sorta bringing in a little roooooomance; you likey? Leave a review and tell me if I need to slow it the (f)uck down or if I'm taking it at a believable pace; I NEED TO KNOW! I'm so conflicted at taking their relationship to the next level- which is completely cray-cray since I ship these two so hard! I just don't want to lose the magic of their relationship, so please let me know if I'm doing this right!

And I'm totally not meaning to spaz, I just want you guys to enjoy this fanfic, so please feel free to voice your opinions/concerns :)


	6. Waffle Batter

I no own Teen Titans. No more ask please.

* * *

It was just like any other Saturday morning.

Raven woke at the crack of dawn, gracefully stretching her arms above her head. She then got out of her bed and stood on the tips of toes, running her fingers through her messy hair. With a small yawn, she used her powers to open her curtains, revealing the dark purple sky as it slowly faded to a pinkish orange.

"Good morning, Jump City," she sighed wistfully as she gazed at the tall buildings across the bay. _Please, no alerts, _she begged silently. _I really need a nice, relaxing day._

"...and a cup of tea," she mused aloud, turning from her large window and towards her door. On her way, she passed her vanity, giving herself an inquisitive look. "But first, a shower."

After her quick trip to the bathroom, the empath lightly stepped down the hall towards the common room, careful not to wake the others at this, in Beast Boy's words, "god-forsaken hour." She entered the common room silently, noting that she was the only one up, as usual. She opened the cabinet beside the stove, only to be momentarily confused as to why there was a box of party hats in the place of her tea.

"Starfire..." she huffed, pushing it aside.

After placing a teabag in her favorite mug and setting the kettle on the stove, while also turning on the coffee maker for the others, the pale girl hopped up and onto the counter, an action she only did while alone.

The empath started to hum quietly, lost in thought as she watched the sky continue to change colors, but before long she heard the familiar whistling of her kettle, signaling that it was time to get down. She gracefully lowered herself, then removed the screeching teapot from the hot stove. Pouring the boiling water into her mug, she glanced over at the common room's entrance. _Three, two, one..._

"Morning, Raven," the masked leader yawned, waltzing into the room and towards the coffee maker.

"Good morning, Robin," the pale girl replied between sips of her tea.

He smiled tiredly at her. "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby," she deadpanned, floating towards the couch and sitting cross-legged.

Robin rolled his eyes in amusement as he poured himself a cup of coffee, and then followed the empath's example and sat beside her on the couch. "Thanks," he smiled, gesturing to the drink in his hand with a nod.

She smirked in reply. The two titans soon fell into a comfortable silence as they looked out the common room window, admiring the beautiful morning.

Robin was first to speak again. "Can't believe Cy is turning twenty in less than four days."

The empath regarded her leader for a few moments, casually sipping her tea. "It's insane; I swear he gets older every year," the pale girl stated calmly while suppressing a smirk.

The masked boy playfully pushed her shoulder with his free hand. "You know what I mean," he laughed quietly.

She rolled her eyes fondly and let a small smile grace her lips. "I know."

Another comfortable silence settled between them.

"We're really not the 'Teen' Titans anymore," he sighed, staring thoughtfully at the black liquid in his mug.

"We're still a team; we're still _titans_," Raven gently reassured.

Robin smiled warmly at the empath. "You know, if the superhero business doesn't work out for you, you'd make a great therapist."

The purple-haired girl glared playfully at her leader. "Are you mocking me?"

The boy wonder shrugged dramatically. "I don't know," he mumbled, smirking ever so slightly.

The empath arched an eyebrow in reply.

"Well, time to start this day the right way; with a little training! Care to join me?" Robin asked as he hopped to his feet.

Raven glared at the boy wonder in response.

"Hmm, your loss," he shrugged before sauntering to the kitchen and setting his mug in the sink. "I'll just grab a quick snack and be on my- why is there a piñata in the pantry?"

"Starfire," the empath answered automatically.

Robin nodded his head in understanding, then snatched a protein bar from behind it. "Alright, see you when I see you."

"Make sure you shower first," the pale girl replied with a smirk.

"Ha ha."

* * *

An hour later, Raven was joined in the common room by both the robotic and alien titans.

"Yo, Rae? Want some waffles?" Cyborg asked from the kitchen as he prepared the batter.

"No thank you," she responded without lifting her head from her book.

"How about you, Star?"

"Oh please, friend Cyborg! The dented pancake sounds most delicious!" the orange alien replied cheerfully as she lifted the table in search of her pet larva. "Please, friends, has anyone seen the Silkie?"

"He's probably lost in BB's room; but don't worry, he'll have plenty to eat!" the robotic titan laughed. "You want mustard in the batter?"

"Yes, please!" Starfire smiled sweetly as she set down the furniture. "Oh, friend Raven! I request you accompany me to the mall of shopping within the day; we must begin the search for..." the alien trailed off, glancing at the cooking titan, "...the gifts," she whispered as she neared the empath.

Raven sighed thoughtfully. She hated the mall, but knew that refusing the orange girl was nearly impossible. "Alright, Starfire- but _after _my meditation."

"Glorious!" the alien cheered. "I shall fetch the plastic card of currency!"

Hearing this, Cyborg looked up from his batter. "Whoa, whoa, whoa- whaddya need with the titan's credit card?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh!" Starfire gasped guiltily. "We are venturing to the mall of shopping..."

"What for..?" the robotic titan pressed.

"For the... uhm... the purchasing of the undergarments!" she lied.

"Ah, ah, ah, okay, okay, okay!" Cyborg responded quickly, covering his ears with his hands. "No more of your girly talk in the kitchen!"

"Of course, friend Cyborg!" the alien laughed joyfully. "Please resume the preparing of the breakfast!"

"And make me some while you're at it," the green changeling yawned as he tiredly made his way to the table.

"He lives!" Cyborg gasped while grabbing another mixing bowl, ignoring the box of confetti beside it.

"Oh friend Beast Boy, it is most glorious you are alive!" Starfire cheered while scooping the green boy into a fierce hug.

"Feels great, too," the changeling gasped as he was released from the alien's death grip. He then set his sights on the purple-haired girl across the room. "Morning, Rae!"

The empath waved her hand in acknowledgment, her eyes remaining focused on the page before her.

Beast Boy sighed in defeat, returning his attention to the robotic titan in the kitchen. "So, Cy; up to getting your butt kicked at some Mega Monkeys later?"

His best friend snorted in amusement. "Dream on, grass stain."

"Is that a no?" the changeling challenge. "Are you... scared?"

"Oh ho ho, you are _on__!_" Cyborg retaliated as he flung a glob of waffle batter at the green boy.

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed, wiping the batter off his face. "That better have been dairy-free!"

"Course it was- I wouldn't waste the _edible _kind!"

"Hey!"

Sensing the usual argument over vegetarianism, the empath closed her book and gracefully walked through the common room doors and towards her room, intent on starting her meditation. _Azar knows I'll need it,_ she shuddered as she imagined the prospect of going to the mall.

* * *

"I am at a loss of what to give friend Cyborg!"

Raven patiently listened to the orange alien panic as she mulled over gift options in her head. _It's Cyborg; nothing too fancy, but it has to be something he'll use. He's pretty well stocked on power tools; he doesn't need clothes, and he has every version of that dumb monkey game... what else is there?_

"Seat covers..." the empath mumbled out loud.

"What was that, friend Raven?" Starfire asked quizzically.

The pale girl looked up at the red-head in confusion. "What?"

The alien watched the half-demon skeptically. "I was imploring for ideas of the celebratory gift, and you did the suggesting?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I had said 'seat covers'," Raven repeated.

"Is the couch in need of warmth?"

The empath smirked in amusement. "No, seat covers are like sheets for car seats. They probably don't come in the sizes the T-car would need, but I'm sure we could custom-order."

"Oh, that is a splendid idea, friend Raven! I am certain friend Cyborg would love your gift!" the alien cheered enthusiastically.

"We could make it a joint gift?" the pale girl offered.

"That is very kind of you, but I do not wish to steal your booming weather," Starfire smiled sweetly.

"...are you sure?" the empath asked after translating the alien's words in her head.

"Yes; I wish to find my own gift!" the red-head replied confidently. "...but I am still unsure of what he would want."

Suddenly a brilliant idea popped into Raven's head. "Why not get him a new waffle iron? Beast Boy destroyed the custom one, and Cyborg is always complaining about the replacement. I'm sure you can find a better one."

Starfire's entire face lit up in excitement. "Oh, he would be much joyous! Friend Raven, where can I purchase this 'iron'?"

"The housewares store, probably."

"Let us obtain it!" the orange girl declared as she took hold of the empath's wrist and pulled her through the mall.

"Oh, I had forgotten to ask!" Starfire exclaimed as the neared the home department. "What is friend Beast Boy purchasing?"

Raven stared at the alien in bewilderment. "How would I know?"

"Yesterday after the mission, friend Cyborg said you and friend Beast Boy had spoken about the birthday celebration, and I had assumed friend Beast Boy had shared with you his gift idea," Starfire explained with a shrug.

"We didn't talk about Cyborg's birthday..." the pale girl said in confusion.

"You did not? Then what topic did you discuss?"

Raven thought for a moment. _Yesterday after the mission? I just wanted to make sure Beast Boy was okay, and confront him about the... OH!_

The empath quickly amended her statement. "Wait- yes, we did talk about gift ideas! I had just momentarily forgotten."

"You _did_ discuss the gifts?" the alien repeated skeptically.

"Mmm hmm."

"Then what is it?"

The purple-haired girl tilted her head in confusion. "What is what?"

"The gift!" Starfire exclaimed impatiently.

"Oh! Right! Uhm... he wasn't sure, either," Raven shrugged, feigning indifference. Deciding to turn the tables, the empath smirked at the alien. "So, did you ask _Robin _what he plans on getting Cyborg?"

Just as she expected, the alien's orange complexion flushed a shade of crimson. "I had planned to do the asking, but friend Robin insisted on the watching of a movie," she replied sheepishly.

"Hmm," the pale girl hummed thoughtfully. "What movie?"

"A scary movie..."

"What would Robin do when you were frightened?"

"I- I- I wish to do the changing of the subject!"

* * *

I'm sorry that there wasn't much BBRae-ness in this chapter (there was literally like one sentence), but I really wanted to show them interacting with the other characters since I was seriously neglecting that! Please forgive me! I just felt like exploring the different dynamics of all their friendships, like Raven and Robin's "bond" or Cy and BB's little feuds. And of course I needed to throw in some girl talk (though it was considerably mild)!

Please let me know if I'm making them completely OOC! Cuz I really want to avoid that!

Also, I need ideas on who should be invited to Cy's "surprise" party! Obviously the Titans East (ex. Mas y Menos) and then Kid Flash and Jinx and... and this is where I come up short! Lol so please give me names of other supers (non-Justice League, of course) and I will love you forever!

Review, fav, follow- I'm happy either way ;)


	7. It Was an Accident

I have not participated in the owning of the Teen Titans.

* * *

"Starfire is going to kill you."

"Shut up!"

"Actually, it's worse than that."

"What could be worse than _that?!_"

"Starfire is going to cry- and _then_ kill you."

The green changeling stared at the empath in horror. "Bu-but it was an accident! A total accident!"

"Just like your impending death," the paled girl deadpanned as she inspected the mess before her.

"How would her _murdering _me be an accident?!"

Raven shrugged half-heartedly. "You know Robin- he'd cover it up for her. Make it_ seem_ like an accident."

The green boy gasped in realization. "He totally _would._"

"Well, it's been... decent knowing you, Beast Boy," the empath smirked as she walked away from the scene of the crime.

"Wait, Rae! You gotta help me! Please, please, _pleaseeee!_" the changeling begged as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Let go," Raven growled.

"Them oou hotta helmph me," Beast Boy mumbled, his face pressed against her back.

The half-demon closed her eyes and slowly massaged her temples. "Let. Go."

"Helmph!"

"FINE!" the pale girl snapped. "Now let GO."

Immediately the changeling released her, smiling sheepishly. "Thank you."

Raven glared menacingly at the green boy. "I was wrong," she muttered under her breath.

Beast Boy, hearing her words, cocked his head quizzically. "'Bout what, Rae?"

"It's been _infuriating _knowing you."

A pained smile appeared on the changeling's face. "Wanna hug it out?" he laughed awkwardly.

"Never mind Starfire," the empath seethed, clenching her teeth, "_I'm _going to kill you."

"I'm sorry!" Beast Boy squeaked, throwing his hands up as a shield. "I'm really, really, super-duper sorry!"

Raven rolled her eyes in annoyance as she calmed herself down. _Breath. Just breath. You know how Beast Boy gets_. "Let's just clean this mess up," she sighed in defeat.

Immediately the green boy perked up. "Thank you for helping- really!" he smiled whole-heartedly. "But you gotta admit, it _was_ stupid for Starfire to hide the cake in the shower..."

* * *

"Can't we just make one ourselves?" the changeling whined, searching his messy room for his wallet.

"You really want _me_ to bake?" Raven scoffed as she stood in the doorway.

"Nooo..." Beast Boy sighed as he went through the pockets of another pair of jeans. "I'm just never gonna find- Aha!" he exclaimed proudly, holding up his tattered wallet.

"How much do you have?" the empath questioned while the green boy inspected the inside.

"Uhhh, 48 dollars," he replied. "Maybe six more in change."

"So 54 dollars?"

"About... that should cover it, right?"

The pale girl leaned against the door frame and looked at the changeling with pity. "Beast Boy," she began tentatively. "Starfire went to _Aunt Nita's _Bakery_._"

The green boy's jaw dropped. "_Seriously? _That place is so freaking expensive! This will barely pay for _half!_"

"This will barely cover the _down payment,_" the empath corrected.

"Not helping, Rae."

The purple-haired girl shrugged in response and watched as the changeling dramatically threw himself onto the floor.

"Starfire's gonna kill me."

"Cyborg won't be too happy, either; he loves cake."

"_Really _not helping, Rae."

Raven continued to observe the teen as he wallowed in self-pity, and before she could figure out what possessed her, she started speaking. "Ughh... okay, I know I'm going to regret this, but... I will help you bake a cake."

Beast Boy stared up at the girl in confusion, before bursting into hysterics. "Ahahahaha, oh my god, that's hilarious!"

The empath glared daggers at the changeling. "I'm serious, Beast Boy."

"Haha haha ha ha... ohh," the green boy smiled sheepishly. "Uhh... okay... but-"

"And if it doesn't turn out, then I will _loan _you the money to buy a new one."

Beast Boy's whole face lit up as he quickly scrambled up off the floor and towards the empath. "Oh, Raven! Thank you!" he exclaimed as he threw his arms around her.

"I said no hugging," she growled as her face turned red.

"Sorry! Sorry," the changeling grinned as he released her, his face blushing as well. "So, do you know what all we'll need?"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," the empath mumbled angrily as she pushed a shopping cart down the aisle. Against her better-judgment, the pale girl found herself in their local supermarket, shopping for baking supplies. With _Beast Boy_.

"Come on, Rae! You know you're having fun hanging out with me!" the changeling teased as clumsily dropped a couple of bags of flour in the basket.

"I'm having _so _much fun," she agreed sarcastically.

"That's the spirit!"

The pale girl huffed in annoyance as Beast Boy ran further down the aisle. _Why am I _such _a nice person? _she thought bitterly. "Slow down, Beast Boy."

The changeling stopped dead in his tracks, then slowly turned around with a look of pure terror.

"What happen-" the empath began, only to be interrupted by an inhumanly cheerful voice coming from the aisle next to them.

"Glorious, friend Robin!"

Raven's face soon mirrored Beast Boy's as they both stood in shock. Suddenly the green boy sprinted towards the purple-haired girl. "Quick, Rae! You gotta teleport us!"

"Wh-where?" the empath stuttered as she imagined trying to explain to her leader why she was buying baking supplies with Beast Boy.

"Anywhere!" he begged.

Raven grabbed Beast Boy's hand and was about to open a portal when the cheerful voice spoke again. "Friends Raven and Beast Boy, what are you doing in the market of shopping?"

The two titans both looked to the end of the aisle in horror as the alien princess flew towards them.

"Uhh..." the empath started uncertainly.

"And why are you purchasing the flour of baking?" Starfire asked quizzically, inspecting their cart.

"We were just-" Beast Boy began, but was silenced by a gasp from the orange girl.

"Friends! Why are you doing the holding of hands?!" she screeched, pointing to the empath and changeling's joined hands.

The titans stared down at their laced fingers in shock, and then slowly lifted their gazes to face each other, blushing more than what was thought possible.

"Hey Star, do you li-" their leader began as he walked into the aisle, but the changeling never heard the end of his sentence as the pale girl finally found the sense to teleport them.

* * *

"You really need to warn a guy when you're gonna do that," Beast Boy whined as he found himself in a strange-smelling building. "Where are we?"

"The library," the empath deadpanned as she snatched her hand from the changeling's grasp.

"Ew, why?" the green boy replied with a blush, realizing what he had still been doing.

"You said anywhere," Raven explained as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, but I meant somewhere _interesting._"

"It's the library_._"

"_Exactly._"

Raven rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Of course _you _wouldn't find the library interesting."

"And of course _you _would," the changeling bit back.

The pale girl huffed in annoyance. "Whatever- there are bigger issues at hand. Now we have to explain to Starfire what happened to the cake she ordered, _along _with why she found us in... that _compromising _situation."

Beast Boy's blush returned full force, but he ignored it while sighing. "Can't we just make something up?"

"No, Beast Boy, we can't," the empath deadpanned. "We will tell her the truth."

"But then she'll _kill _me!" he exclaimed, dramatically throwing his arms in the air.

"Good. Because of you, _I_ almost died of embarrassment today," Raven growled as she felt her face heat up again.

"That was totally _not_ my fault! If you would have teleported us when I said to, that _so_ wouldn't have happened!"

"And if _you _wouldn't have destroyed the cake, _we_ wouldn't have needed to be buying flour and putting ourselves in that situation!"

"_Gah__!_" Beast Boy scoffed, returning the glare the empath was giving him.

"Now shut up," the empath demanded calmly. "We're in a library."

* * *

About an hour later, the two titans were still hiding out in the library. Beast Boy had found some comics to entertain him, while Raven browsed the mystery section in search of some new books to bring back to the tower.

Finally, after finishing his third comic, the changeling looked up to see the pale girl gracefully floating to inspect the books on the higher shelves. He watched her for a while, noticing the small changes in her expression as she read the back covers. If it was something she found interesting, her brows would lift, and she would purse her lips ever so slightly. If it was something she found boring, her brows would furrow and her lips would remain in a thin line. Beast Boy tried to remember the face she would make at him- which usually consisted of a mix between the two; furrowed brows and pursed lips when they argued, and lifted brows and thin lips when they would just talk. _Maybe I bore her so much she finds it interesting?_ he thought in amusement.

"What?"

The changeling was knocked from his thoughts at the sound of the pale girl's voice. He then realized that for the past few seconds she had been staring back at him quizzically. "Huh?"

"Why are you staring at me?" the empath elaborated as she gently lowered herself back to the ground.

"Uhh... I..." Beast Boy scrambled for something- anything, that would alleviate his embarrassment. "I was just wondering why Starfire hasn't called us, asking twenty questions," he lied. "Or Robin, for that matter."

The purple-haired girl walked over and sat beside the green boy on the floor. "I don't think Robin saw... us."

"Wouldn't Star tell him?" the changeling asked in confusion.

Raven's pale skin started gaining a pinkish hue. "N-no, she wouldn't do that. She would, uhm, want to _talk _to me about it first- get all the details. I am surprised she _hasn't_ called us, but she probably thinks we need time to... adjust to her 'discovery.'"

Beast Boy blushed as well as he imagined what the alien was probably thinking. "Well, this is incredibly awkward."

The empath snorted in amusement. "Yeah."

They both glanced up from the floor, making eye contact. Beast Boy was the first to look away. "Hehe... well at least we'll get this sorted out soon- and maybe Star will think it's so funny she won't be upset about the cake."

"I really doubt that," the empath replied dryly.

Beast Boy playfully nudged her shoulder with his. "You'd make a horrible therapist," he laughed, resuming eye contact.

"Really? I've been told otherwise," she mused. They stared into each other's eyes, but this time Raven was the one to look away. "We should probably get back to the tower; Starfire is most likely dying from frustration at not knowing what is going on."

"Then maybe we should stay out a little longer? If she's dead, then she can't kill me," the changeling joked, earning an un-amused glare from the empath. "Or, you know, we should go. Sorting all this out is probably a good thing."

Raven smirked in triumph as she stood, Beast Boy following her example. "Well, let's get this over with."

"So, should we teleport, or..." the green boy teased, watching as the empath shot him a dirty look. "Yeah, you're right; we should probably just fly." And with that, he turned into a green raven a flew out the library's window.

* * *

So how'd you guys like this chapter? I'm trying to incorporate some continuity, since I feel like my chapters are really just one-shots strung together, but it _is_ my first multi-chapter fic, so I guess that's kinda forgivable.

Anywhoo, just let me know what you guys think- I love reading reviews, so whenever you guys leave me one I get all smiley :)

Oh and please let me know if I'm moving the story along too fast or too slow; usually each chapter is one day, so that makes this chapter Sunday. The next chapter will probably be a continuation of this one, so it'll be "Sunday" as well; if any of that makes sense lol

Again, fav, follow, review- it honestly just makes me happy knowing people are actually reading this :D


	8. It's Just a Misunderstanding

I like totally don't own the Teen Titans!

* * *

Raven stood outside the alien's door for what felt like an eternity. She knew that the quicker she got this over with, the quicker she could move on. And yet, she still couldn't bring herself to knock.

_This is stupid. _she scolded herself. _Just tell Starfire it was all a misunderstanding- besides, Beast Boy is the one she'll murder, not you. _

Making up her mind, the empath confidently tapped on the orange girl's door. "Starfire; we really need to talk."

Immediately the door opened, and the pale girl was forcibly pulled into the room by an eager alien. "Friend Raven! What is going on!"

With the door sliding shut behind her, the empath suddenly felt trapped. She looked up at the orange titan shyly. "It's not what you think-"

"Are you doing the dating with friend Beast Boy?" Starfire hastily interrupted.

A look of utter horror crossed the empath's face, along with a fire-y red blush. "No!"

"Then why were you two participating in the act of hand-holding?" the alien asked suspiciously. "Is that not commonly practiced by the couples?"

"I was just getting ready to teleport us," Raven explained sheepishly, tucking a lock of her purple hair behind her ear.

"Why?" Starfire questioned, curiosity apparent in her expression.

"We didn't want you guys to see us-"

"Because you _are _doing the dating?!"

"No!" the pale girl exclaimed, her red face glowing brighter. "We're not dating- not even anything remotely close to it!"

The alien observed the empath quizzically. "Then why did you not want to be seen?"

At this, Raven sighed deeply. She had convinced Beast Boy that telling Starfire the truth was the best option, but the changeling refused to tell her himself; instead, the empath was to do it, in exchange for a week free of jokes. "We were shopping for cake supplies..."

The alien stared at the pale girl in bewilderment. "What use would- how come you- wh- why?"

The empath slowly sat on the redhead's round bed, motioning for her to do the same. Cautiously the orange girl complied. "There was... an _accident._"

Starfire's confusion was soon replaced with concern. "What do you mean?"

"Beast Boy might have... _accidentally _destroyed Cyborg's birthday cake..."

Upon hearing this, the alien's concern immediately shifted to a look of pure rage. "That... that... THAT CLORBAG VALBLERNELK!"

Raven cringed as Starfire began to curse in her native tongue while violently pacing back and forth. _I hope for Beast Boy's sake she calms down. Or at least starts speaking English, so he'll actually understand her while she's killing him._

The orange girl continued her onslaught of bad-mouthing the green boy as the empath sat idly by. "How dare he destroy the celebratory cake! He will feel utmost regret when I am done with him!"

Finally, the purple-haired girl intervened. "Starfire, it was an _accident_. You know Beast Boy wouldn't do something that stupid on purpose. As much as I hate to admit it, he does have _some _commonsense."

The alien turned to give the empath a look of contempt. "It is most understandable _you _would do the defending of him, friend Raven. I admire your willingness to 'stand up for the man in which you have romantic feelings for.'"

Raven stared at the redhead with a mix of embarrassment and confusion, but quickly adopted her signature glare. "Okay, first of all; that's not even a saying," she deadpanned, standing up to face the alien. "And secondly; I do _not_, under _any _circumstances, feel that way about _him_."

Starfire returned the empath's glare, but with just a hint of amusement coming through. "Then may I do the asking of _why _you would be so willing to help him? If you were not interested in pursuing a romantic relationship, why go through the troubling aspect of 'covering up' for him?"

"You know, I'm starting to see the resemblance between you and your sister," the pale girl smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

At this, the alien could no longer hold back her smile. "Oh, friend Raven!" she began as she forcibly embraced the empath. "I am most sorry for the exploding of my emotions! I do not wish for us to fight, nor do I wish to be compared to my sister," she laughed, releasing the pale girl.

Raven returned the orange girl's smile. "I'm sorry, too. And you're nothing like your sister; that was a low blow."

"It indeed was," Starfire agreed cheerfully. "Though I am still upset; the cake was most expensive, and the bakery is closed this whole week- that is why I had attained it in such a short amount of time."

The empath gave the redhead a look of understanding. "I had no idea, Starfire- and you know Beast Boy is sorry; he'll tell you himself, he just wanted me to soften the blow."

The alien smiled half-heartedly. "I will do the forgiving- but we will still be without the cake of celebration."

At this, Raven grinned mischievously. "Not necessarily..."

* * *

"Are you guys sure about this?"

Both the alien and the empath gave the green changeling a look of annoyance. "Yes, Beast Boy; we're sure."

The green boy looked around the kitchen, clearly skeptical. "It's just... you're more use to cooking your Tameranean dishes, Star... and Rae, you're more use to... not cooking," he hesitantly replied.

Starfire smiled sweetly. "Friend Beast Boy, that is why you will do the helping!"

Again, the changeling gave her a look of uncertainty. He was more than willing to bake when it was just him and Raven, but with Starfire tagging along, the thought no longer seemed appealing. "Okaaaay..."

"Glorious! Now I have already done the ridding of friend Cyborg, so we will not need to fear on being discovered!" the alien cried cheerfully.

"How'd you manage that?" Beast Boy asked curiously while setting out several mixing bowls.

"I had just asked friend Robin to-"

"Of course," the empath and changeling replied in unison as the redhead began to blush.

"When are you two just gonna get together already?" the green boy continued, earning an elbow to the ribs, courteous of the purple-haired girl. "_Ow!_"

Starfire opted to ignore the changeling, instead focusing on measuring the correct amount of flour.

"I think there's a mistake in the recipe you got, Beast Boy," Raven mused aloud.

The green boy momentarily set down the sugar he was holding and looked over the empath's shoulder. "What do you mean, Rae?"

"It's Raven," the pale girl corrected as Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "and this recipe calls for salt; why would there be salt in a cake?"

The changeling suppressed a grin while the empath turned her head towards him. Noticing their close proximity, the green boy took a small step back. "Uhh, no, that recipe is correct," he replied, earning a bewildered look from the purple-haired girl.

"I don't understa-" she began, only to shake her head in confusion. "Never mind- I have something else to ask; aren't baking powder and baking soda the same thing?"

Beast Boy smiled fondly at the cluelessness of the empath- which was a situation that didn't happen too often. "No, Rae..." _This is gonna take a lot longer than I thought... _he laughed to himself.

* * *

Several hours later, the kitchen, along with the three titans, were covered in a thin sheet of flour.

"This has been a most joyous occasion!" the alien announced happily.

"It actually has been... pretty fun," the empath agreed shyly, wiping the flour from her clothes. "Messy, but fun."

Beast Boy smiled brilliantly at the pale girl as he laced his arm over her shoulder. "Raven... had _fun?_" he teased.

Starfire raised her eyebrows suggestively at the empath, who squinted her eyes in annoyance. "Shouldn't we start cleaning this mess up?" she asked as she shrugged out from under the changeling's arm.

"No way, Rae! We haven't even started decorating!" the green boy exclaimed, before a look of frustration crossed his face. "Crap, I didn't get food coloring!"

The alien stared quizzically at the changeling. "Friend Beast Boy, what is this 'food coloring' you speak of?"

"It's like these little bottles of dye that you put in food; without it, all the frosting will be white."

At the thought of having a plain, non-colored birthday cake, Starfire gasped in horror. "Oh! We must attain the food coloring! It is most urgent!" And with that, the orange girl flew towards the common room doors. "I will do the purchasing of this vital ingredient!" she announced.

Raven and Beast Boy stared after her, a shared look of amusement present on their faces.

"You do realize she's going to buy the neons, right?" the empath asked the changeling.

"Yep," he replied with a smile, turning to face the purple-haired girl. "So I know Star has forgiven me, but what I don't know is how you, uh, explained the whole 'hand-holding' incident to her."

A pink hue kissed the pale girl's cheeks as she averted her eyes from the green boy. "I told her the truth."

"But what did she think? Like, before you told her?"

Raven continued to look at everything but Beast Boy. "She... she thought we were secretly dating," she confessed with a shrug.

"_Really?_" the changeling squeaked, before clearing his throat and continuing, "I, uh, I mean, that's so weird."

"Tell me about it," the empath agreed, finally looking the changeling in the eye. "Us, dating? That's absurd."

"Completely cray-cray," he smiled, slowly leaning down towards the pale girl. "Like that would ever happen; not in like-"

"In like a million years," she finished for him, unconsciously tilting her head up as she leaned in as well.

"Exactly," he whispered as he focused on the empath's lips. "We'd never see each other in that way."

"Mmm hmm," she hummed as she, too, directed her attention to his mouth. "Never..."

The sudden flashing of red lights startled both titans out of their trance. They stared at each other in shock, before their communicators started buzzing. The changeling quickly answered his. "Beast Boy here."

_"Trouble, downtown. Are Star and Raven with you?"_ their masked leader asked urgently.

"Rae is; Star left for the store a few minutes ago."

_"Alright, you two get down here, fast; I'll get a hold of Star. Robin out."_

Beast Boy closed his communicator and spared a glance at the empath. "We should, uh, probably get going."

"Yes, we should," Raven agreed as she took a small step away from the green boy. They both reached for each other's hands, before quickly pulling back. "I'm sure flying will be fast enough," the pale girl suggested awkwardly.

"Totally." And with that, the changeling shifted into a falcon while the empath hovered off the ground, both making their way out the common room doors.

* * *

I am _so_ mean! Lol I am such a _tease! _But it is so much fun, and I'm sorry if I tricked any of you guys! Please don't hate me! Instead, how about leaving a review on how much you adore this fanfic, unless of course you don't, in which you should leave a review letting me know why! I only want to please you guys and give you all a story to enjoy!

This chapter was a lot of fun to write- these two are so much fun to embarrass! I'm seriously getting a kick out of this! It's not healthy how hard I'm fan-girling! But I can't help it!

Anywhoo, leave a review or fav or follow or scream at your computer in frustration- whatever helps you through this emotional roller-coaster that is my fanfic!


	9. Monday Morning Girl Talk

So I _kinda _don't own the Teen Titans...

* * *

After a quick battle against Cinderblock, the titans returned home to find the kitchen in a complete mess. Robin again distracted Cyborg, along with a volunteering Raven, leaving Starfire and a very relieved Beast Boy the duty of cleaning.

And though the empath and changeling were avoiding each other, they both had a similar thought process; which was just to avoid each other.

And yes, they knew this wouldn't solve anything, nor would it dispel the awkward aura that formed whenever they were in the same room; but that was fine- they could just avoid each other for the rest of their lives.

But that plan was kind of shot in the face the next morning.

The pale girl just happened to be refilling her tea when the green boy decided to come down for breakfast. After pouring the boiling water into her mug, she turned to find a half-asleep changeling blocking her path. And once he realized that it wasn't Cyborg in the kitchen making breakfast, the boy was suddenly wide awake. They stared at each other in shock; both quickly coming to terms with the fact that they were standing in the exact spot where the... the _thing _almost happened.

"Morning, uh, Rae," the changeling managed to squeak, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Raven replied by spilling scalding hot tea on the both of them, due to her mug exploding as it was encased in dark energy.

"Ow!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"What's going on?" their leader asked worriedly from the couch.

"Nothing!" they both replied, again in unison. "I just spilt some tea," the empath elaborated as she placed her hand on the green boy's chest.

Beast Boy watched the action in confusion, until he saw the blue-black aura radiate from her hand and heal his new burns. "Thanks, Rae-"

"Don't mention it!" she smiled unnaturally as her face heated with a blush.

The changeling tried to make eye contact with the purple-haired girl, but she expertly dodged the attempt. "So I'll, uh, I'll talk to you later?" he asked hesitantly.

"Mmm hmm."

"Alright, cool," the green boy responded, feeling himself blush as well. He really didn't want to talk about what had _almost _happened yesterday, but at the same time he wanted to know that they were still friends.

Raven did want to talk- to her emotions. She desperately needed to sort all this out, but a visit to Nevermore would be incredibly taxing on her already-frazzled mental state. "Well, this has been great, but I really need to meditate," she announced nervously as they both realized neither of them had moved.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Uhm, yeah, you go, uh, do that," he agreed awkwardly as he maneuvered around the pale girl to unblock her path. She used her powers to clean up the broken cup as she quickly made her way to the exit. "I'll just, uh, wipe up all this-" he began sheepishly, but the empath was already gone, "-tea."

Beast Boy sighed with a mixture of disappointment and relief. _That couldn't have been any more awkward. _he thought bitterly as he bent down to mop up the mess. _Way to go Beast Boy- you drove her away. She probably hates me! I always do something stupid to stress her out!_

The green boy continued to mentally berate himself- not noticing as his masked leader snuck up behind him. "What did you do to make her so jumpy?"

"Ah!" the changeling shrieked, jumping as he turned around to face the boy wonder.

"And she's obviously not the only one," Robin smirked as he arched a brow at the green boy.

"He-he-he hey Rob!" he stuttered as he stood up straight. "I, uh, I don't know what you're talking about."

The titan leader stared pointedly at the changeling. "Raven hasn't done something like that in ages, but when she did, it was when her emotions got out of hand. Obviously something is up."

"Up?" Beast Boy shrugged unnaturally. "Psh, nothing's _up_. What are you talking about, dude? Everything is totally normal."

"Beast Boy," Robin stated calmly. "I can tell when you're lying."

The green boy smiled innocently in response.

His leader sighed in amusement, shaking his head. "Whatever you said to her, it's best to apologize. I know that whenever Star and I disa-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the changeling hastily interrupted. "Why would you bring up _Starfire_? Me and Raven are nothing like you two- why would you even_ think_ that?!"

The boy wonder held his hands up defensively. "Chill, Beast Boy. I wasn't implying anything," he snorted in amusement. "But by your reaction, I have to ask; _is _there something going on between you two?"

Beast Boy stared at the masked boy in horror. "Wha- wha- what?! No!"

"Beast Boy-"

"I said NO!" the changeling exclaimed as he backed away from his leader. "It's nothing like that; we're not even in a fight! Everything is completely normal!"

Robin stared at the green boy skeptically. He knew things definitely _weren't _normal between his two teammates, but since he was an expert himself on unspoken feelings, he decided to let it slide. "Okay, whatever you say."

Beast Boy smiled gratefully at the boy wonder. "I'm, uh, gonna go see if Cy wants to play some video games; later, dude." _Or maybe, _the changeling thought bitterly, _I'll just wallow in self pity, since it's obvious the girl I like is completely disgusted by my presence. _

* * *

The half-demon was in a similar state of distress. It seemed as though her alien teammate had a sixth sense at when a session of "girl talk" was needed, and skillfully hunted down the empath.

"Friend Raven, I know you need to speak of this! I can see it is having a negative reaction on your well-being," the redhead insisted, her voice laced with understanding and concern.

"I'm fine, Starfire. I don't need to talk."

"I sense it is more of a 'don't _want _to talk', friend," Starfire replied solemnly. "But I am here for you, when you do decide to."

Raven looked into Starfire's pleading green eyes and reluctantly gave in. "Fine," she sighed. "But first, I want to ask you a question."

The alien smiled cheerfully at the prospect of some girl talk. "Go ahead, friend Raven!"

A devious smirk crossed the empath's face. "Why haven't you and Robin started dating?"

"I- uh, we- uhm," the orange girl stuttered, before narrowing her eyes in realization at what the pale girl was doing. "I am unsure of how to 'take the next step'," she admitted confidently.

Raven stared at the alien, genuinely surprised. "But you _know _he likes you, Starfire."

Starfire nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, I do know. But I am fearful that acting on our feelings will destroy our friendship, and I believe he feels, as a leader, it would be inappropriate to 'date' a teammate."

The pale girl watched as her fellow female teammate lowered her head, clearly upset. "I'm very sorry, Star. It must be hard," she spoke softly as she patted her friend on the back.

The alien looked appreciatively at the empath. "Thank you, friend Raven. But if I am not mistaken, I believe you, too, are a victim of a similar situation."

Raven sighed in defeat as she sat on her bed, motioning for the orange girl to do the same. "You know how I can sense emotions?"

Starfire sat down beside her friend. "Yes, I remember."

"Well, it took a _lot _of meditating, but I can kind of control it now; turn it off, if you will."

The alien nodded in understanding. "I see."

The empath continued apprehensively. "Well, since I haven't been utilizing it, as not to intrude on anyone's privacy, when I did 'turn it on', I sensed something... strange coming from Beas- uh, a teammate."

Starfire suppressed a smile. "What was this emotion, friend Raven?"

"I'm not positive, but I think it was _affection_," the pale girl admitted sheepishly. "Like I said though; I'm not certain. The only experience I have on that emotion is from whenever you and Robin interacted."

The orange girl turned an impressive shade of red as she took in the empath's words. "_Oh!_ Uhm, well, do you- do you not feel the same as Beas- I mean, this _teammate?_"

Again, the pale girl looked unwilling to go on. "Well, at first I thought maybe I had misinterpreted the feeling, but after a while I realized I was probably correct. And I thought that I didn't feel the same way, but now I'm not so sure..."

Starfire could no longer hold back her smile. "Oh, this is glorious, friend Raven! You are doing the crushing!"

The purple-haired girl stared questionably at her teammate. "I don't see how this is so 'glorious', Starfire. I've 'done the crushing' before, and it didn't turn out well," the empath admitted sullenly.

The alien shook her head fiercely. "You are mistaken, friend Raven. I believe that was merely an infatuation; you were younger and more susceptible to deceit. This feeling you have now, this_ genuine_ feeling, this is the crushing."

Raven gave the redhead an unsure look. "I don't know, Star."

"But you do! Are you not experiencing the fluttering of the flies in your stomach? Or the reddening of your skin?"

The empath immediately started to blush as she listened to the alien's logic and applied it to her situation.

"You see!" the orange girl gasped animatedly. "You are doing the blushing just_ thinking_ of him! This is most definitely the crush!"

Raven sighed in exasperation, finally giving in. "Alright, fine. I _might _be experiencing 'the crush.' But what am I supposed to do about it?"

Starfire smiled sadly. "This is where my knowledge of the subject ends, friend Raven."

The empath returned her friend's smile. "Thank you, Star. This has actually been very helpful." She then leaned over and awkwardly hugged the alien.

Starfire gently hugged back, smiling tearfully. "Oh, we must do the girl talk more often!"

Raven pulled back and laughed quietly. "Yeah, we must."

* * *

Awe, wasn't that so sweet? Lol

So how was this chapter? Too girly? Or did you actually enjoy the bonding between the two female titans? So obviously Raven is coming to terms with her feelings for BB, while the dope himself is being all jumpy and stubborn. It's so frustrating; I'm even sitting here like "Come on BB! Stop being so dang uncooperative!" and I'm the one writing this! Lol so as you can see, I am insane.

But I haven't even gotten to Cy's birthday party yet, let alone his actual b-day, so I need to stretch this plot out a bit more. Don't worry, there will be way more BBRae-ness to come! And next chapter, the under-aged drinking will begin! Can I get a whoohoo for teenaged delinquency?! So please, stick around, as this next chapter explores these super-hooligans as they experiment with some hard liquor!

OH! Also, review, or do whatever it is you usually do ;)


	10. You're Very Pretty

I don't, uh, I don't own the, uhm, the Teen Titans. Like at all.

* * *

Several hours after Raven's admission to Starfire, she found herself curled up on the sofa, drinking her tea and pretending to read a book. But really, her mind was racing.

_So _this _is what crushing feels like? _she questioned as she focused on her fluttery stomach. _It's not necessarily pleasant. I feel like I'm going to throw up. Why do girls enjoy this? _

The empath continued to deliberate on her feelings when her fellow female titan burst through the doors in a panicked excitement.

"Friend Speedy has arrived!"

The pale girl watched as the alien frantically flew around the common room, tidying things up. "Okay... What's with the cleaning?"

"I must make the tower presentable- he has brought with him friend Bumble Bee," the redhead paused for a moment and dreamily looked off into the distance, "and friend Aqualad..."

Hearing this, the empath choked on her tea. "Aqu- Aqualad is coming? I'm in my pajamas!"

Starfire gave the purple-haired girl's outfit, which consisted of a loose grey hoodie and dark purple leggings, an inquisitive look. "So you are..." she drawled with a wicked smirk.

Raven quickly stood up as she glared at the orange girl. "I was wondering why you were so dolled up today! I thought you only invited Speedy?"

The alien flipped her hair confidently. "I had only intended for him to come, but he had the suggestion of bringing his teammates, therefore friend Cyborg would be less suspicious."

The empath continued to glare at her teammate. "This is low, Starfire. Especially for you."

"It must do the running in my family," she shrugged playfully.

"You're lucky I can just teleport to my roo-" the pale girl began, but was cut off by the sound of the common room doors opening.

"Look who's here!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he led the visiting titans into the room.

"Greetings, friends!" Starfire cried cheerfully.

"What's up, girls?" Bumble Bee replied with a warm smile while Speedy nodded his head in response and Aqualad politely waved.

"Hello," the empath shyly greeted while running her fingers through her slightly unkempt hair, earning a cocky smile from the archer.

"Not use to seeing you without your hood, cutie," he smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What he means, is that you look very nice today, Raven," the handsome Atlantean elaborated, earning a blush from the empath and a glare from the changeling.

"She looks nice everyday," the green boy blurted, causing the pale girl to blush even more.

"Chill out, kid. We're not trying to steal your girl," Speedy laughed while patting the changeling on the back.

"She's not my-"

"So where's Sparky? Aren't we supposed to be distracting him?" Bumble Bee interjected loudly, placing her hands on her hips impatiently.

"Friend Cyborg is in the training room with friend Robin," Starfire cheerfully announced.

Bumble Bee smirked in reply. "Alright Romeo, let's go do our part," she smirked while pulling Aqualad along by the collar of his shirt.

"It was nice seeing you guys," he smiled charmingly, earning dopey grins from the girls and an annoyed look from the green boy.

"So what brings you to Jump City today?" the changeling asked Speedy, immediately perking up once the Atlantean was out of the room.

"Just brought along a preview of what Friday night has in store," he replied while taking off the back pack he was wearing.

Beast Boy stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"He brought some of the alcoholic beverages!" Starfire exclaimed joyously. "I had thought friend Raven had informed you?"

The green boy mockingly glared at the empath while she shrugged nonchalantly. "Must've slipped my mind."

"So anyway," the archer continued as he pulled out several medium-sized bottles. "I got quite the selection- not sure what you had in mind."

The alien eyed the colorful bottles hungrily. "Oh, this is most glorious, friend Speedy! We will sample these tonight, while friend Cyborg is preoccupied! And then we will decide the best for the party!"

Speedy smiled at the redhead. "Don't get too crazy tonight. I have a feeling this will be your first time?"

"You are correct," the alien replied bashfully. "I want to be prepared for the party..."

"No worries, doll face. I wish I could stay and assist you, but Miss Bossy wants me to head back home and watch the twins- they're a destructive little duo when left alone." And with that, the archer bowed and backed out of the room. "Farewell, my lovelies... and Beast Boy."

"The greatest of byes, friend!" the redhead called after him while scooping up his gifts.

"You knew about this?" the green boy questioned the empath.

"I did," she deadpanned.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't."

"Rae! Was it payback?"

The pale girl responded with a slight smirk, earning an un-amused glare from the changeling.

* * *

Sometime later, after Starfire was sure that Cyborg had left with the others, she began to remove the bottles from the cupboards she had hidden them in. "I suggest we begin the intoxication!"

"Hell yeah! Let's get this party started!" the changeling agreed eagerly.

Even Raven seemed excited as she floated over to the kitchen table. "Alright, Starfire."

The alien quickly took a swig of the vodka she was holding, only to cough violently. "Why does this beverage hurt my throat?"

Beast Boy shook his head in amusement. "We probably should start you guys out slow; mix it with some juice or something," he suggested as he ran to the fridge. "How about some raspberry lemonade?"

"That sounds delicious!" the orange girl declared.

Beast Boy came back to the table and poured each of them a glass of the juice. "Alright, and just a little bit of my special ingredient," he smiled, pouring in a splash of vodka. "Voilà! Enjoy."

The two girls tentatively sipped their drinks, cringing slightly at the burning sensation. "Well, this is much more enjoyable," the alien announced.

"How much can we drink before we start feeling it?" the empath asked the changeling as she took a bigger sip.

"Don't know- it's different for everyone. Plus we're all not 100 percent human," he shrugged as he took a large gulp. "Ohh, feel the burn."

"I am doing the feeling off it," Starfire giggled as she took a larger drink. "The burn, that is."

* * *

About half an hour later the three titans found themselves on the common room couch, drinking what must have been their fifth glass.

"You know sometin," the changeling slightly slurred, pointing to the alien. "You don't look like you're having 'the fun.'"

Starfire stopped mid-sip to ponder the changeling's words. "I do not think I am feeling the drunk; though I am feeling something else..." she trailed off, before her eyes lit up in realization. "Oh! I am feeling the need to use the bathroom!" she declared as she set her drink down and flew towards the exit.

Beast Boy chuckled at the alien's actions before setting his sights on the empath beside him. "How are you feeling, Rae?"

The pale girl shrugged in response.

"Awe, come on! This stuff is supposed to loosen you up!" the green boy cried defiantly.

The empath glared at him in amusement. "And how would you know, my friend, that I am _not_ loosened up?"

The changeling smiled as he positioned himself to face her. "Because, _Rae-Rae_, I just know."

"Hmm, I don't think you do," she smirked, also turning to face him.

"I want to ask you something," Beast Boy announced semi-seriously.

"Shoot."

"Do you like Aqualad?" he questioned hesitantly.

"Of course I do; he's very kind. I am glad we have met him," she replied truthfully.

The changeling leaned in towards the empath. "No, I mean do you _like _Aqualad?" he rephrased.

A look of genuine confusion crossed the pale girls face. "Do I _like _Aquala- oh! You mean like, as in more than a friend?"

The green boy nodded eagerly.

"He's very handsome," she began, watching as Beast Boy visibly paled at her admission, "but he is also very _boring_."

"Boring?" the changeling echoed, regarding the girl skeptically. "I thought you_ loved_ boring?"

Raven playfully swatted the green boy's shoulder. "_No_, I don't love _boring_, Beast Boy. I love books and tea and peace and quiet- stuff _you _find boring, but I personally find very interesting."

"Huh... well then why do you also get all shy and nervous around him?"

"Because he's cute, Beast Boy. I'm a girl; we tend to get all shy and nervous around cute boys."

"Ohhh..." the changeling sighed, then grinned mischievously at the empath. "Is that why you get all shy and nervous around me?" he teased.

"Excuse me?" Raven laughed awkwardly. "If you're wanting me to call you cute, it's not going to happen."

"Come on, Rae! I told you that you were pretty!" he argued, turning red from embarrassment.

"And I said the same to you," she smirked.

"That's not the same! Girls love being called pretty, but guys aren't too fond of it."

"Why not? It's a complement."

"A _girly_ complement!" the green boy exclaimed with a frustrated laugh.

"I think you are very pretty, Beast Boy," Raven grinned, enjoying the changeling's frustration.

"No!"

"You're _super _pretty."

"Stop! Come on, Rae-Rae!" he begged.

"_Soooo _pretty," she continued, leaning in towards him.

"Shut up!" he cried, leaning in as well

"Make me, _pretty_ boy," she dared.

Beast Boy couldn't help himself; the way she said it was so enticing. He couldn't help but picture shutting her up by giving her something else to do with her mouth- so he took a risk. He leaned in even closer, barely an inch away from her smirk. "Excuse me?" he whispered, his gaze alternating between her amethyst eyes and parted lips.

"I said," she purred confidently, also indecisive of what feature of his to focus on, "_make me._"

* * *

OMG my first cliffie! AHHH I am a horrible person! So what's going to happen? Are they actually going to do what we think they're going to do- or will I have them be interrupted- again?

I'm honestly not very sure, myself ;)

Anyways, leave a review! Those make me so happy! And let me know if anybody was OOC- I don't want that! And I'm pretty sure if I pair up Cy, it will be with Bumble Bee, but I'm still thinking about leaving him a bachelor- let me know what you all prefer?


	11. Sad Smiles

I _seriously_ don't own the Teen Titans!

* * *

Beast Boy felt his whole body electrify the moment his lips met hers. He tentatively set his hand on her knee as he leaned into her, deepening the kiss. She reciprocated, running her fingers through his hair as she pulled him closer. Neither of them could think straight- it was as if they were in a trance; possessed by something within them that neither had known about. And the longer they acted on these instincts, the stronger their feelings for one another grew.

As they pulled back for air, the empath quietly hiccupped, covering her mouth with her hand in embarrassment. The changeling grinned at the action, earning a small giggle from the pale girl. But while they stared into each other's eyes, both slowly came to terms with what they had just done. With the humor in their gazes shifting into a look of pure shock, Raven quickly slapped her other hand over her mouth, frantically scooting away from the green boy beside her.

Beast Boy had a similar reaction as he backed away from the purple-haired girl, his eyes wide and mouth agape. With his attention completely preoccupied on distancing himself from her, he didn't notice how close he was to the end of the couch until he promptly fell off.

As he reached for the table to save himself, he knocked over his drink, spilling it on himself and the floor. Raven quickly brought her legs onto the couch, saving herself from the dark pink liquid. But still, even during this whole ordeal, their eyes remained locked in a shared look of horror.

"Friends!" a panicked voice exclaimed, causing both the empath and changeling to snap their attention to the distraught alien entering the room. "I have done something ter-" she began, only to stare curiously at the scene before her. "Why is friend Beast Boy covered in the alcohol?"

The changeling immediately stood up, causing the liquid to fly everywhere. "Hahahaha!" he laughed unnaturally, avoiding the eyes of his teammates. "Clumsy me! I better go change!" And with that, he quickly sprinted past the both of them and out of the room.

The orange girl redirected her sights on the pale girl sitting on the couch, now, too, covered in the strong-smelling drink. "Why is friend Beast Boy acting stranger than the usual?"

The empath shrugged awkwardly, also avoiding eye contact with her teammate.

"Friend Raven, has something done the happening while I was away?"

Finally the pale girl spoke, although her voice was unnaturally high. "No, no, Starfire; nothing has happened."

Starfire arched a brow in disbelief, watching the empath closely. "Are you certain?"

"Mmm hmm!" Raven hummed cheerfully, earning an even more skeptical look from her teammate. "Now what was it you were saying?"

"Maybe you should do the changing of your clothes, friend Raven," the alien suggested, gesturing to the pale girl's juice-splattered outfit.

Also inspecting her attire, the empath stood from the couch and quickly made her way out of the common room and towards her bedroom, a curious redhead following behind. "I'll just put on something... dry, and then you can finish your story," Raven agreed, her voice back to its original monotone.

"Very well..."

After changing into a maroon tank-top and black cropped yoga pants, the empath sat on her bed, inviting the alien to do the same. "What was it you were going to say?"

Sitting down as well, the orange girl sighed in regret. "I have done, what the television programs refer to as, the 'drunk dialing.'" she explained quietly.

Raven stared at her friend in confusion. "I thought you weren't feeling drunk?"

"I hadn't thought I was! But after I had used the bathroom and was washing my hands, I saw friend Robin's hair products, and I felt the need to call him..." Starfire admitted sheepishly, lowering her head. "And then when he had done the answering of his communicator, I started to tell him..." she trailed off shyly.

"Tell him what?"

Starfire lifted her gaze to meet the empath's, a look of humiliation evident in her green eyes. "I told him that I thought it was most wonderful that he is very passionate about his hair, even if it is seen as a womanly trait. I also said that it was very noble of him to be so open with his femininity, even at the risk of being ridiculed by his fellow male titans."

Raven gently patted the alien on the back. "That's not _that_ bad, Starfire. I'm sure he knew it was meant as a complement," she reassured calmly.

"But that is not the worse part; the other's were with him and had done the hearing of it all!"

At this, the empath tried to suppress her amusement as she pictured the looks the other titans must have given her leader. "Oh..." was all she was able to manage without breaking into a smile.

"I fear the intoxication is not as joyous as we had pictured it to be," the orange girl sighed. "It has made the fool of me."

Raven smiled sadly at the alien beside her as she sighed to herself._ You're not the only one... _

* * *

"What were you thinking?!" Beast Boy growled to himself as he paced back and forth in his room. "How could you be so stupid?! Why would you even _do _that?!"

_Because you like her._ his thoughts answered, stopping him mid-step.

"Ugh!" the changeling exclaimed in aggravation as he threw himself onto his bed, not bothering to change his clothes. _Why would I do this to myself? She's never going to forgive me..._

* * *

The next morning the changeling awoke with a pounding headache. Flipping himself onto his back and covering his head with a pillow, he moaned in pain. _What the hell happened last night? _he thought to himself, before remembering what actually _did _happen.

"AH!" he shrieked as he sat up, hitting his head on the top bunk. "God damn it!"

Rubbing his forehead tenderly, the green boy slowly got out of bed and changed out of his now-dry clothes and into a clean shirt and shorts. He then made his way to his bedroom door, his stomach growling loudly. _Rae's most likely in her room meditating by now, so it's probably safe to head down for some breakfast... _he reasoned with himself as he stepped into the hall, directly in front of the empath.

They both stood wide-eyed as they faced each other, their cheeks blushing bright. "H-hey Rae," Beast Boy stuttered as he used his hand to rub the back of his neck nervously, exposing the red welt on his forehead.

The pale girl gave him a tired look before placing her hand on his injury and healing it quickly. "Good morning, Beast Boy," she deadpanned as she removed her hand.

"You, uh, you heading to your room to meditate?" the changeling asked awkwardly.

"That's the plan," she replied monotonously, avoiding eye contact.

"Cool, cool."

Raven made a move to walk around the green boy, but he quickly blocked her path again. "Please move, Beast Boy."

"Actually, Rae, I think we really need to talk about-" he began confidently, finally catching her eye.

"_Actually_, Beast Boy, I really need to meditate," she replied impatiently as she made a move to get around him again.

"But-"

"_But _nothing, Beast Boy. There is _nothing _to talk about," she snapped, causing the green boy to cringe.

Beast Boy gave the empath a pleading look, but it was only acknowledged with a glare. "Whatever, Rae," he sighed in defeat, letting her pass.

She walked by swiftly, only to stop after a few steps. "Beast Boy?" she whispered shyly.

The changeling quickly turned around to see her, his hopes rising. "Yeah, Rae?"

He could smell the anxiety on her as she took in a deep breath. "I... it's Raven." And with that, she continued her way down the hall and towards her room.

* * *

"Y'all as excited for tomorrow as I am?" a loud voice boomed from the kitchen, startling Beast Boy out of his depressed state.

"What?" the changeling asked in bewilderment as he stared at his robotic teammate.

"Don't play me, B!" Cyborg laughed, though the confusion on his green teammate remained. "Don't tell me you _actually _forgot my birthday!"

The shape-shifter laughed half-heartedly. "Nah, dude; I just had something on my mind."

Hearing the sadness in his best friend's voice, the half-robot lowered his voice in concern. "Something happen, buddy?"

Beast Boy sighed deeply as he hopped up onto the counter. "Yeah, Cy, something..."

"Did this _something_ happen last night?" Cyborg pressed.

The changeling nodded sheepishly in response.

"Would it have anything to do with why a seemingly _drunk _Starfire called up Robin last night during dinner?"

At this, Beast Boy looked up at his friend in confusion. "Star called Robin? What did she say?"

Smiling wickedly, the robotic titan elaborated. "Ohh, not much; she just completely embarrassed him by complementing his 'noble' grooming habits."

Hearing this, Beast Boy couldn't contain his laughter. "Oh my god, are you _serious?_"

"Yep," Cyborg smirked, before remembering why he had brought that up. "So what happened to you, man?"

The green boy's laughter quickly faded as he resumed his down expression. "I don't really want to talk about it..."

"Why not? You know you can tell me anything, bud."

"Yeah, Cy; I know. I just don't think it's my place to say," Beast Boy sighed.

Realization struck the older teen as he gave his best friend a sympathetic look. "I gotcha... Don't worry, I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

The changeling slowly got off the counter, his expression still troubled. "I don't think so... I've messed up big time..."

"She always forgives you; you know that."

Beast Boy looked up at his friend in shock. "How did you kno-"

"Come on, grass stain! I'm your best friend- of course I know this is about Rae!" Cyborg laughed half-heartedly. "What I _don't _know, is what you said to her this time. But I _do _know she'll forgive you, like she always does. Heck, she likes you almost as much as you like her."

The changeling still didn't look entirely convinced, but he smiled sadly regardless. "You really think so?"

"I _know _so!" the robotic titan grinned. "Now, about my birthday tomorrow..."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes in amusement as he listened to his teammate speculate on what the following day would bring, while he, himself, wondered what would happen between Raven and him now that he was pretty sure she knew how he felt.

_And maybe she might feel the same? _he thought hopefully, a genuine smile finally appearing on his face.

* * *

Was this anything at all like what you guys were expecting? Lol so I kinda delivered what you guys wanted, only to rip your hearts out a few paragraphs later- I'm sorta sorry! But I still have much more to come, and it really wouldn't be BB and Rae if there weren't any complications!

So obviously Raven is in denial, and poor little Beast Boy is incredibly confused! Will they sort all this out before Cy's birthday party? Or even Cy's actual birthday? Probably, but still, the drama! Isn't it fun?!

Anywhoo, leave a review! And I am truly sorry that I left you guys hanging with that last chapter; that was a really mean thing of me to do! And I hate to admit it, but I kinda enjoyed it ;)

Fav, follow, review, pretend to strangle me for doing this to your delicate hearts- whatever you feel will help you sleep tonight :)


	12. Birthday Breakfast

The Teen Titans have never been owned by me.

* * *

"I wish you the happiest of birthdays, friend Cyborg!"

All five titans were gathered around the dining table, with the robotic birthday-boy sitting at the head of the table, grinning like a 10-year old. To the left of him were Starfire and Raven, and directly across from them sat Robin and Beast Boy. The table itself was covered in an elaborate birthday-breakfast, which consisted of various types of store-bought pastries and fruits.

"Awe, you guys shouldn't have!" Cyborg teased as he reached for a scone. "These look delicious!"

"They were purchased this morning from the bakery!" Starfire announced cheerfully. "I hope they are as delicious as they look!"

Cyborg animatedly nodded his head after biting into his pastry. "_Mmm_."

"Glorious!"

"So," the masked titan began, after grabbing a donut for himself, "since it's your birthday, I think it'd be appropriate to let you decide what our plans are for today."

"Please don't tell me that's your gift to me, Rob," the half-robot laughed.

Robin nervously tugged at the collar of his shirt. "Wha-what? Psh, n-no, o-of course it isn't! Haha..."

Cyborg gave his leader an un-amused glare.

Sensing the tension, the orange girl quickly intervened. "Oh, yes! The giving of the gifts! I almost forgot!" she exclaimed, before reaching under the table and pulling out a large box wrapped in pink paper. "This is my gift to you, friend!"

The robotic titan eyed the box excitedly, dropping his scone onto his plate. "Ooooh, gimme!"

The alien carefully handed her teammate the gift, which he hurriedly unwrapped. With a look of pure delight, Cyborg leaned over to hug the redhead. "A brand-new waffle maker?! Thanks, Star! This is great!"

Starfire forcibly returned his hug, smiling a brilliant smile. "I am very glad you have done the liking of it, friend Cyborg!"

"I've been wanting a new one for ages!" he admitted as he inspected the box. "Awe, yeah! This one rotates- that's how you make the best!"

Starfire's smile continued to consume her face as the empath reached under the table for her gift. "This is from me, obviously," she smirked while using her powers to levitate the present into the robotic titans hands.

Again, Cyborg tore through the dark blue wrapping paper, smiling in gratitude once he realized what it was. "Heck yes!" he cried as he opened the box. "Custom-made seat covers for my baby? I didn't know I needed these till now!" He then turned to face the pale girl, giving her a warm smile. "Thanks, Rae."

She smiled in return, tucking a piece of her purple hair behind her ear.

The changeling across from her watched the action with a content look on his face, but quickly averted his eyes when she glanced up at him. "Uh, my turn!" he exclaimed while reaching under the table. "You're gonna love this!" he smiled, tossing a small package to his best friend.

"If it's what I think it is, I know I will!"

Beast Boy watched with a smug look on his face as his best friend ripped apart the black wrapping paper, his jaw dropping in shock. "B-but Mega Monkeys XIII doesn't come out for another month!"

"I know a guy," Beast Boy shrugged nonchalantly. "There's more- open up the case."

Cyborg quickly complied, his shock turning into a look of pure joy. "Tickets to the premier of Wicked Scary VIII?" he cried in disbelief.

"Yep; one for all of us- assuming we all want to go," the green boy amended, sparing a questioning glance at the empath.

Making eye contact, she subtly nodded her head, earning a brilliant smile from the changeling.

_Maybe she's done ignoring me! _he thought hopefully. Ever since the... _incident_ on the couch and the confrontation in the hallway, the purple-haired girl had been going out of her way to avoid the shape-shifter. The most she had said to him was a brief "thanks" when they had gone on a mission the day before and he had helped her up after she was knocked down.

"Course we're all going!" Cyborg announced cheerfully. "It's my birthday, and Robin said y'all have to do what I say- since that apparently is _his _gift to me."

Their leader smiled sheepishly as he fumbled around with his hands. "Actually, there's a bit of a catch..."

The robotic titan glared at the boy wonder. "Excuse me?"

"I had made dinner reservations for all of us."

Cyborg eyed the masked boy skeptically. "Where?" he pressed.

"Oh, just a little place called _Georgio's..._" he smirked.

"_What?!_" Beast Boy and Cyborg cried in unison. "That place is supposed to be amazing!" the changeling elaborated.

"It is; but I'm expecting everyone to order something _besides_ pizza," the leader demanded, giving each titan a pointed look.

"Nope; Cyborg says y'all can order whatever the heck you want," the birthday boy smirked defiantly. "And desserts, too; you're picking up the check, aren't ya, Rob?"

The boy wonder huffed in annoyance, but nodded his head.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy exclaimed, before a look a fear crossed his face. "Wait... isn't that place like, _super _fancy?"

"Yep," Robin grinned proudly.

"So that means we have to... _dress _all fancy?"

The titan leader smirked in response.

"Glorious!" the alien squealed, clapping her hands in excitement. "Oh, I have been waiting for such an occasion!"

"Is it alright if I just tape a bow-tie to my chest?" Cyborg laughed, gesturing to his large robotic body.

Robin nodded his head, earning a glare from the changeling.

"But _I _still have to dress up?"

"Yes, Beast Boy- and there's no sense in arguing; they won't let you in unless you look decent."

The changeling crossed his arms over his chest in defiance, quietly grumbling to himself. But he wasn't the only one not looking forward to the dress code for the evening.

* * *

A few hours later, Raven found herself standing awkwardly in the middle of her fellow female titan's room.

"I don't even _own _a dress, Starfire, let alone a _fancy_ one."

The alien smiled cheerfully at the empath before focusing her attention back on her closet. "Do not do the worrying, friend Raven! I have ventured to the mall of shopping many times, and have acquired quite the selection of evening wear!"

Raven regarded the orange girl skeptically. "I don't know if you've realized this, Starfire, but you're about six inches taller than me."

The redhead rolled her eyes fondly. "Yes, friend Raven, I have done the noticing! And you are not to be concerned, for I have the dresses of short length, as well."

The pale girl huffed in defeat, realizing she wouldn't win. "As long as it's not pink..." she reluctantly agreed.

"Glorious! And after we decide upon our dresses, we can begin the hair and the makeup-"

"Whoa, no way," the empath interrupted, waving her hands back and forth. "I am _not_ putting on makeup."

The alien pouted at the purple-haired girl. "But you must! I promise, it will be the simplest of looks!" she pleaded.

Raven shook her head. "No, Starfire. I'll look ridiculous."

Starfire gasped in shock. "Truly you do not believe that, friend Raven!"

The pale girl sighed in irritation. "I'm not pretty like you, Star. I'll just look like I'm trying too hard-"

"Friend Raven!" the alien interrupted angrily. "You are _beautiful!_ How can you not see that?"

The empath opened her mouth to disagree, but her furious teammate cut her off.

"You are one of the most beautiful people I have ever met! Even without makeup, you do the turning of heads!"

The purple-haired girl crossed her arms in defiance. "If I'm so _'beautiful'_," she sneered, giving the orange girl a dirty look, "what do I need makeup for?"

Starfire returned her look. "It is a special occasion, friend Raven. It is most common to go the extra mile. You _will _wear the makeup, and you _will _look most spectacular."

The pale girl growled in reluctance. "Fine," she seethed, "but if I look ridiculous, which I _will_, then I can wash it off."

"Deal; though it is certain you will _not _look anything but stunning," the alien agreed smugly, earning an eye roll from her friend.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm taking fashion advice from a guy who dresses like a traffic light," Beast Boy huffed as he tried on a dark grey dress shirt.

Robin glared at the changeling. "Maybe if you had your _own _formal wear, you wouldn't need to borrow some of _mine._"

The green boy rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Whatever, dude. You're just mad 'cuz I'm taller than you now."

The masked boy's face turned red in frustration. "We're the same height, Beast Boy. Cyborg measured us two weeks ago."

"Hey, I might've grown; you don't know," he smirked in reply as he buttoned up the shirt. "Alright, this one works."

"Good; now, for pants, I suggest-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I have to borrow your _pants, _too?"

"You're not gonna wear _jeans_, Beast Boy."

* * *

"This would be much easier, friend, if you did the growing of your hair," Starfire announced in frustration as she attempted to roll the empath's hair in curlers.

Raven shyly fiddled with a piece of her shoulder-length hair. "I did grow it out..."

After finally securing a section, the alien amended her sentence. "I mean, longer than this. Though this 'clavicut,' as the _Pinterest_ calls it, is very flattering on you, I think a longer style would be most beautiful; and maybe bangs, to do the highlighting of your prominent cheekbones!" she elaborated cheerfully.

"If I'm as pretty as you say I am, why are you trying to change how I look?" the pale girl asked quizzically.

The redhead sighed in exasperation. "_Because,_" she began impatiently, rolling another section of the empath's hair, "you are one of the fortunate girls who can look stunning with many looks, and there is nothing wrong with taking the pride in your appearance."

Raven weighed the alien's words in her head. "Maybe I'll let it get a bit longer, but I'm drawing the line at bangs."

Starfire smiled in amusement. "Very well, friend," she replied as she finished securing all of the pale girl's hair in rollers. "Now, it is the time for the makeup!"

"Do we really have to-"

"Yes, now be still and close your eyes," the alien demanded as she began applying a light grey eye shadow to the empath's lids. "I will give you the simplest of smokey-eyes!" she explained joyfully, taking a darker grey to the outer-corners.

"That doesn't sound very simple," the pale girl complained.

"I request you do the shushing," the redhead warned.

Raven complied as Starfire continued to blend the eye shadow. But before long, the purple-haired girl felt a strange sensation on her lash line. "Why is that wet?"

"Do not fret, it is only the eyeliner in liquid form," the alien replied sweetly. "Perfect! Now open your eyes, for it is time for the mascara!"

The empath eyed the tube warily. "That looks dangerous, Starfire..."

"No fears, friend Raven. I know what I am doing," the orange girl smiled gleefully as the wand neared the pale girl's eyes.

Raven strained to keep her eyes open as her teammate continuously coated her lashes with the black substance.

After what felt like the 20th swipe, the redhead pulled back and clasped her hands in joy. "Wondrous! Oh, friend Raven, you look amazing!"

The empath slowly turned around to see herself in the mirror, gasping in shock. "Oh my god..."

* * *

Well that was sufficiently girly lol. Sorry about that, I might have gotten a little carried away, but I looooove makeup, so I needed to describe the look!

So, do you think Raven's "ohmygod" was a good omg, or a bad omg? And how'd you guys like Cyborg's gifts? Did they make sense?

And in case it was confusing, Cy's birthday is today, along with the dinner and the movie premier. And today is a Wednesday (for them, anyway, lol).

Anyways, leave a review! And I'll take suggestions for what should happen next chapter, like how the boys should react when seeing the girls and who should sit next to who at the dinner and movie (which I'm pretty sure I can guess what you all will request). Oh, and suggest what should _happen_, as well! (like whether or not Rae gets scared or BB spills his drink or something)

So go ahead and do what you do, my lovelies! And thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed/favorited/followed- it makes me sooooo happy! :)


	13. Disastrous Dinner

The Teen Titans are not mine:(

* * *

"Are you doing the seeing of what everyone else sees?" Starfire asked smugly as she unrolled the empath's hair.

Raven continued to stare at her reflection. "I... I look... _nice_."

"Friend Raven, you look much more than just '_nice_'; you look extraordinary! Friend Beast Boy will do the dropping of his jaw!" the orange girl encouraged as she began taking out her own curlers.

"You really think-" the pale girl began, only to realize what her friend had said. "-wait, _why _would I care what _Beast Boy _thinks?" she asked defensively.

The alien momentarily paused her action, giving the empath an innocent look. "What are you referring to, friend Raven?"

"_You're_ the one who brought up Beast Boy; _I_ want to know why."

"I do not know what you are talking about..." the redhead mused, continuing with her hair. "Perhaps you misheard?"

"I'm not playing around, Starfire," the purple-haired girl warned, casting her teammate an irritated look. "Why would you think I care _at all_ about what Beast Boy thinks?"

Starfire shrugged her shoulders. "I do not know, friend. Is it possible though, that _you _were the one to do the upward bringing of him?"

"No, it was _you,_ Starfire."

"Oh! Well then I do not remember- but since we are currently discussing the topic, _do _you care what friend Beast Boy will think of your appearance?"

Raven glared at her friend in annoyance. "Again, _why _would I?"

"Perhaps you are harboring the feelings for him? After all, you did confide in me that you were experiencing the crush on a teammate," the alien mentioned casually, running her fingers through her long hair.

The pale girl stared at Starfire in shock. "N-no!" she stuttered, earning a knowing look from the orange girl. "W-why would you think I liked him, of all people! I can barely stand him!"

"Ah, yes. I have read about the 'denial' in many earthly magazines..." the alien smirked.

Raven continued to stare dumbfounded at her friend. "Why would you- how could you think- like I would ever... Is it- is it _that _obvious?" she asked shyly.

Starfire nodded her head, smiling gently. "It is also apparent that he feels the same, friend Raven."

The empath sighed deeply. "I... I know he does."

Hearing this, the redhead immediately perked up. "He has done the confessing?!"

Raven shook her head, causing her curls to loosen.

The alien frowned in confusion. "I do not understand, friend Raven. If he has not told you how he feels, then how do you know? Did you read his emotions?"

"No, nothing like that- I wouldn't invade his privacy over something so personal," the pale girl defended.

"Then... then he has done the _showing _of his feelings?" Starfire asked hesitantly.

The empath nodded her head, which only caused the alien's interest to grow.

"Glorious! How did he show you? Was it with a grand gesture of romance? Or perhaps you did the adding of the little things? Or maybe-"

"No, no. It wasn't anything like that; I'd hardly call it romantic..." Raven sighed.

Starfire stared quizzically at her teammate. "I do not understand..."

Taking a deep breath, the pale girl reluctantly explained. "He, uh, he kind of... _kissed _me- but we were both totally drunk!"

The alien gasped in realization. "So something_ did _happen while I was calling friend Robin! How could you not tell me?!"

Raven quickly stood from the chair and backed away from her livid teammate. "I was in shock!"

"You were withholding vital information! This is most valuable! It can help you, as well as me!"

The pale girl gave the redhead an inquisitive look. "How will this help _you?_"

"The _double dating, _friend Raven! If you and friend Beast Boy become a couple, friend Robin will possibly initiate the romance with me!" Starfire exclaimed. "And then we will all do the dating to the movies! Or dinner! Or the carnival of rides and games!"

_Oh Azar..._ Raven thought in horror as the alien continued her planning. _What have I done?_

* * *

"The reservations are at six; I thought I made that clear!" Robin exclaimed impatiently as he paced back and forth in the common room.

Beast Boy watched with mild amusement. "They're chicks, Rob. Even _I _know that they take a while to get ready."

"Yeah, calm down, bird-boy," Cyborg smirked, earning a glare from their leader.

"I can't! It's already 5:45 and the girls are-" he began in frustration, only to stop mid-sentence as the alien walked into the common room. "St-Star? You look- you look amazing!" he gushed, earning a brilliant smile from the orange girl.

She was wearing a high-low, olive-green dress with thin, embroidered straps, and her hair was in a delicate side pony-tail. She continued to grin, her pink lips stretching across her face. "Thank you, friend Robin."

Robin nodded his head as he continued to gaze at the beautiful alien.

Beast Boy and Cyborg laughed quietly at his reaction, before speaking up as well. "You look lovely, Star."

"Yeah," the changeling agreed. "So, is Rae done getting rea-" but he, too, never finished his sentence as the pale girl shyly walked in after Starfire.

It was obvious she was uncomfortable, as she kept running her fingers through her hair, loosening the curls even more. She was wearing a strapless, dark oxblood dress that stopped a few inches above her knees. It was shocking for the titans to see her in a dress, but the purple-haired girl surprised them even more as she carefully walked down the steps in a pair of black pumps.

"Wow, Rae! You clean up good, baby girl!" Cyborg grinned, receiving a small smile from his "baby sis."

"It's weird seeing you in a dress," Robin admitted, earning an elbow to the ribs from the un-amused alien beside him. "Ow! Uh, I mean, you look nice!"

"Thank you," she replied shyly as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. She quickly spared a glance at the changeling, who continued to stare at her, his mouth agape. Blushing, she looked away as he finally came to his senses.

"You look beautiful, Rae," he admitted, blushing furiously. "Y-you both do!" he quickly amended after getting knowing looks from the alien and robot.

Raven acknowledged Beast Boy with a small nod.

"Well, we don't want to be late!" their leader announced as he ushered the titans out of the common room.

* * *

"I'll have the, uh, the Tortellini with Peas and Prosciutto," the boy wonder smiled charmingly at the waitress. "And could I possibly get a small order of the soup of the day?"

"Of course; _anything_ for the leader of the _Titans_," the blonde purred, causing Robin to blush a bright red color.

"_I_ request the Tilapia Milanese," Starfire interjected loudly, causing the masked boy to visibly pale, "_but_, I must insist upon _two _lemons, the _spinach_ instead of the _arugula_, _and_ a side of mustard," the redhead haughtily ordered, casting the giggling waitress a dirty look.

"O-of course!" the blonde girl smiled forcibly, before quickly turning her sights on the changeling. "And for you, sir?"

"Eh, can you get back to me?" he smiled sheepishly.

The waitress nodded politely, turning to the pale girl beside the green boy. "And you, miss?"

"The cheese ravioli with tomato sauce, as well as a small spinach salad," she deadpanned, handing her menu to the blonde.

"And I'll have the Chicken Scallopine with Sage and Fontina Cheese," the robotic birthday boy grinned, also handing in his menu.

"Sure thing! Have you made your decision?" she asked, turning her attention back on the changeling.

"Yes, I'll have the cheese and spinach pizza," he replied proudly.

"Coming right up!" the blonde grinned as she hurried away from their table.

"I said no pizza!" Robin growled to the green boy across from him, who shrugged sheepishly in response.

"Oh, you had done the noticing of friend Beast Boy's order? I had assumed you were too busy, doing the _flirting,_" Starfire seethed from beside the boy wonder.

"F-flirting? Haha, no! I was being _nice_, not f-flirting!" he laughed awkwardly, giving the alien a pleading look.

"Hmph," she replied, instead focusing on the empath in front of her. "Friend Raven, will you accompany me to the room of resting?"

The purple-haired girl stared quizzically at the redhead. "The what?"

Starfire rolled her eyes, standing up and grabbing the pale girl by the arm. "The _room _of _resting,_" she repeated impatiently.

"You mean the restroom?" Raven asked as she was pulled from her seat.

"Oooooh, somebody's mad at youuu," the changeling cooed at his leader once the girls were out of sight.

"Shut it!" the boy wonder demanded, before a devious smirk made its way onto his face. "Besides, it's not like we all haven't noticed a certain someone giving _you _the cold shoulder," he retaliated.

Beast Boy's playful expression immediately shifted to one of irritation. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The titan leader continued to eye the green boy smugly. "Raven may ignore you daily, but even _this _is extreme for her; what did you do, Beast Boy?"

"Well, I didn't_ flirt_ with some bleach-blonde waitress at a cheap Italian restaurant, _that's _for sure," the shape-shifter sneered.

"Hey! This place is _not _cheap! And I wasn't flirt-"_  
_

"Awe, no way y'all are fighting right now!" Cyborg angrily interrupted. "This is _my _birthday dinner, not a contest on who pissed their girlfriend off the most."

"She's not my girlfriend!" the feuding titans exclaimed in unison with matching blushes. "And everything is _completely _normal between me and Rae," the changeling continued.

"Heh, yeah right," the Robin muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!"

"Of course you did; otherwise your giant ears would be completely useless!"

"Hey! Chicks_ dig_ the ears! And at least the only time my hair feels like a porcupine is when I actually change_ into _one!"

"Gah! You take that back, _broccoli head!_"

"What are you gonna do about it, _bird boy?_"

"I'm gonna-"

"Enough!" the robotic titan exclaimed, gaining the attention of his teammates, as well as the rest of the restaurant. "I said no fighting on my birthday," he whined in a hushed tone.

"Sorry," the bickering boys mumbled, again in unison.

"Thank you, now act natural; the girls are heading back over here."

All three titans smiled innocently as the two females sat back down in their seats. "Anything of interest happen while we were gone?"

"Nope, nothing at all, Star," Robin grinned sweetly.

"Yeah, we just kept counting down the seconds until you two lovely ladies would return," Beast Boy replied with a cocky smile. "So, Rae," he began, turning himself towards her, but knocking over his drink in the process.

The empath and changeling watched in horror as the liquid spilled all over the pale girl's lap.

"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he grabbed a napkin off the table and started wiping off the girl's now-soaked dress.

"I-it's fine," she seethed through clenched teeth, attempting to push away the green boy's hands.

"Hehe, at least it was just water this time," he laughed awkwardly, before turning red as he saw the horrified look the empath was giving him. _Okay, probably _not _the best time to bring that up..._

They both immediately looked down to avoid eye contact, only to realize their hands were still tangled in the pale girl's lap. Beast Boy quickly snatched away his hands, smiling sheepishly.

Raven continued to stare at her lap, willing herself not to destroy the restaurant as she felt her powers start to slip. She sighed in exasperation as she slowly looked up to see the bewildered expressions of her teammates. "So, uh, could the food here take any longer?"

* * *

Wasn't that just one big pile of awkward? Haha so obviously there's a little tension between our lovebirds, but hopefully all will be resolved before the movie!

And isn't a sassy, jealous Starfire the best? I am having too much fun writing her!

Anywhoo, leave a review or something! :)


	14. Scared?

So yeah, I don't really own the Teen Titans... no biggie.

* * *

"I have never attended the premier of a movie before!" an overly ecstatic alien exclaimed as they walked down the red carpet and towards the theater entrance.

The fearless leader of the titans smiled fondly. "I don't think any of us have, Star."

"Definitely not me," the robotic birthday boy smirked. The three titans turned around to get the answers from the other two, but were confused to see them standing close and speaking in hushed tones.

"Seriously, if you're not comfortable with this, let me know. Cy will understand," the changeling whispered in concern as he walked slowly beside his teammate.

"I'm fine, Beast Boy. I can handle a scary movie," the empath replied with a sigh.

"But your powers-"

"I have my powers under control now. I'm not fourteen anymore."

Beast Boy gave the pale girl a worried look. "I-I know, it's just your powers have been acting up a bit lately, and-"

"What do you mean they've been acting up?" Raven repeated defensively.

The shape-shifter nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "You know, like with the tea..." he mumbled.

The half-demon glared at him. "One time, Beast Boy? You're fearing for the safety of the whole theater because I spilled my tea _one time?_"

"There's more! I just can't quite remember exactly what they were," he replied sheepishly.

The empath huffed in annoyance. "I'll be _fine,_" she repeated. "And I appreciate your concern, but in case you didn't notice, my powers only slip up whenever I'm dealing with _you._"

The green boy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Ohhh, I see; and why might that be?" he smirked, ignoring the blush he felt on his cheeks.

The pale girl's face was turning a similar color. "We are _not _talking about this here."

"Come _on,_ Rae! You won't talk about this _anywhere!_" Beast Boy whined.

"Keep your voice down!" Raven hissed, sparing a glance at their teammates ahead of them. "And in all honesty, there is nothing to talk about."

The changeling narrowed his eyes at the purple-haired girl. "There's _a lot _to talk about, Rae."

"I disagree."

Beast Boy let out a frustrated sigh. "Right, _I'm _the immature one..." he mumbled

"Excuse me?" Raven growled, glaring daggers at the teen beside her.

"_Nothing,_" he replied in annoyance. "Let's just catch up to the others."

* * *

"...and a jumbo popcorn, extra butter," the robotic titan grinned childishly.

"'Cuz it's not like you ate dinner or anything," Robin muttered under his breath, earning a small giggle from the orange girl.

"Oh, yeah; dinner was great- you left that waitress a nice tip, right?" Cyborg smirked, watching as the color drained from his leader's face, and the amusement in the Starfire's eyes turn into anger.

The empath listened to her friends' conversations, smiling to herself. But her smile quickly faded when an angry alien grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the restrooms for a second time that night. "I have decided that I am still mad at friend Robin," she announced once they were in the safety of the girl's bathroom.

"Really?" the pale girl deadpanned.

"Sort of, yes; I want him to think I am still very upset," the redhead admitted with a sly grin.

Raven gave the girl a bewildered look. "Uh, why?"

"Because, friend Raven, maybe it will be the kick in the butt he needs to initiate the romance!" she squealed. "With me, of course."

The purple-haired girl rolled her eyes fondly. "Well, hopefully everything works out for you two."

Starfire stared quizzically at the empath. "Are you not hoping friend Beast Boy will make the move as well?"

"Yeah, about that... I think I might have mistaken my total lack of patience with him as a crush."

The alien blinked her green eyes a couple of times, obviously confused. "I do not understand..."

Raven shrugged her shoulders awkwardly. "I don't think I'm crushing on him; we kissed, and it confused me, but I've had time to think, and... and I don't like him like that."

"What?!" Starfire shrieked, clearly upset. "This cannot be true! We were to do the double dates of the golf of miniature proportions!"

The empath tilted her head, translating the words in her mind. "Mini-golf?"

The orange girl animatedly nodded her head.

"Sorry, Starfire; you'll just have to find some other couple to go with. I'm sure Kid Flash and Jinx would be up to it."

The alien's face visibly paled. "Oh, friend Jinx... Uhm, she still does the scaring of me, friend Raven. I do not wish to upset her by accident, for she has the temper of shorts."

Raven threw her arms up in a shrug. "Then let her win; I don't know."

"Are you certain you are not experiencing the crush on friend Beast Boy?"

"Positive; now let's go watch that movie." _And I just have to make sure I don't end up next to Beast Boy._

* * *

Raven sat in her seat, arms crossed and a frown evident on her face. _Of course... _she thought bitterly as the changeling sat down beside her.

"I got you an iced tea, Rae," he smiled sweetly, leaning over her to set it in her cup holder. "It's, uh, it's from the soda fountain, but I figured it'd be better than nothing."

"Are you planning on spilling this on me, as well?" she asked sarcastically.

"N-no," the green boy replied sheepishly.

The empath sighed deeply, chanting her mantra a few times in her head. "Thank you, Beast Boy; for the tea. That was very thoughtful of you."

Beast Boy's grin returned. "No prob, Rae!"

The pale girl let a small smile grace her lips, which only caused the green boy's smile to widen.

"So, you can go ahead and lean on me, in case you get scared," he smirked confidently, earning a glare from the empath.

"Not going to happen," she deadpanned, turning her attention to the large screen in front of them.

The changeling's cocky smile remained as he, too, focused on the beginning of the movie.

Raven watched in boredom as victim after victim got slaughtered in gruesome ways. _This crap used to scare me?_

She re-positioned herself, lightly brushing her arm against the changeling's.

The green boy jumped in shock, turning wide-eyed to stare at the amused empath beside him.

"What's the matter, Beast Boy? _Scared?_" she whispered with a smirk.

The shape-shifter rolled his eyes, dismissing her teasing words as he fake-stretched.

Raven watched from the corner of her eye as Beast Boy discretely tried to put his arm on the back of her seat. _He's braver than I thought... _she pondered in amusement. _Or stupider._

Suppressing a smile, the half-demon used her powers to lightly tap the changeling on his other shoulder. The green boy quickly whipped his head around to look at the half-robot beside him in confusion.

Cyborg was busily using both hands to shovel fistfuls of popcorn in his mouth, his attention solely on the movie before him.

Slowly the changeling turned his focus back on the movie, his bewildered expression remaining. Raven's smirk broke through as she again used her powers, only this time she gently tugged at the bottom of his pants.

Beast Boy immediately pulled his feet onto his chair, staring at the ground in shock, and earning amused looks from his fellow titans.

"Come on, B! That part wasn't even scary," Cyborg laughed through a mouthful of popcorn.

"I-I thought.." Beast Boy began, only to shake his head in confusion. "Never mind."

The robotic titan snorted in amusement, before resuming the stuffing of his face.

The changeling spared a quick glance at the empath, just in time to catch her remaining smirk.

_Oh, she wants to play, huh? _the changeling smiled to himself. _Fine, Rae. Have it your way._

Feigning a look of fear, the green boy leaned onto the half-demon, whose smirk quickly disappeared. "What do you think you're doing?"

"S-sorry, Rae," he fake-stuttered with puppy dog eyes. "I-I guess this movie is a l-lot scarier than I th-thought."

She narrowed her eyes at him before pushing him away. "Well, don't look at me. I can't do anything about it."

Smiling like mad on the inside, Beast Boy hung his head in faux-embarrassment. "S-sorry."

Raven regarded him skeptically. _What is he up to?_

_Now, _the changeling internally smirked, _I'll just wait for the perfect moment..._

That moment came not two minutes later, when the shrill scream of the main protagonist pierced through the air. Beast Boy quickly grabbed the empath's hand, and to his pleasant surprise, she gripped his just as tightly. _Well that worked a lot better than I expected!_

After the initial scare, the pale girl continued to hold his hand, completely oblivious to the action. Every couple of seconds, the shape-shifter would glance at their laced fingers, and a warm feeling would spread throughout his entire body. _Okay, if I don't make any sudden movements, she won't notice for a while..._

So he sat completely still, watching from the corner of his eye as the purple-haired girl stared wide-eyed at the screen.

Raven closed her eyes in frustration. _It's just a movie, it's just a movie. _she repeated to herself. _Calm down, just focus on something else..._

She opened her eyes slowly, only to realize what her hand was currently doing.

In a burst of dark energy, Cyborg's jumbo bag of popcorn imploded, the contents raining down on the titans and the bewildered civilians in front of them.

"What the..." the half-robot began in confusion, before setting his sights on the bright-red empath. "What was that for, Rae?"

The pale girl quickly snatched her hand away from the changeling, who gave her a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, Cyborg. Maybe watching this movie _was _a bad idea." And with that, she promptly stood up and headed for the exit.

"Wait, Rae!" Beast Boy called after her as he, too, sprinted for the exit.

Raven made her way through the empty lobby and sat down on a bench to try to calm her frazzled emotions.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked quietly, sitting down beside her. "Are you oka-"

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" she snapped.

The changeling gently placed his hand on her knee, causing her to blush and look him in the eyes. "Why can't you just _talk _to me, Rae?"

"There's nothing to-"

"Yes there is!" he interrupted impatiently. "We- we kissed, Raven," he continued in a lower voice, "and now everything's all awkward, and I don't know where we stand anymore."

The empath looked away shyly. "We were drunk, Beast Boy. It... it didn't mean anything."

"I don't believe that," he stated calmly.

Raven looked back at him in frustration. "It didn't! It was one stupid little kiss!" Then in the midst of her frustration, she cupped Beast Boy's face with her hands and brought their lips together chastely, before pulling away with a bright blush. "See? It means nothing!"

The changeling sat there dumbfounded as the pale girl quickly stood from the bench, and in a flash of dark energy, disappeared from the theater.

* * *

AHHHH! What is going on?! Omg were your emotions not completely everywhere during this chapter? Are you as confused as these two lovebirds? I am!

So leave a review about what you thought of this crazy chapter! It was all over the place, I know, but were you able to keep up and understand it? Let me know! ;)


	15. Monuments

I don't own the Teen Titans, _or _Mulan...

* * *

Beast Boy laid awake most of the night, staring at the underside of his top bunk. After Raven had pulled one of her famous vanishing acts, the changeling had gone back into the theater to finish the movie, although he couldn't remember anything that happened in it. His mind was on other things.

Specifically that kiss.

_She kissed me... like actually kissed me! Again! And then she claims to not feel anything? _He groaned in frustration, flipping over onto his stomach and burying his head under his pillow. _Why are girls so confusing?_

* * *

Raven was in a similar state of distress. But rather than sorting it all out under the covers, she was experiencing something a little... _louder_.

"We _can't _like him," she stressed to her emoticlones, who seemed adamant on disagreeing with her.

"He's so sweet, Rae-Rae!"

"He's getting pretty good at sparring, too."

"I-I think he r-really likes us..."

"It will only benefit us in the future if we act on our feelings, Raven."

"He will treat us like a princess."

"We don't even have to shower everyday; he won't care!"

Raven sighed in exasperation. She thought a trip to Nevermore would fix everything, but it was only making things worse. She quickly closed her eyes and chanted her mantra, and when she opened them again she found herself floating in her room. _Well, t__hat was completely pointless. _

The empath slowly lowered herself onto her bed, then hesitantly stepped onto the floor and walked towards her mirror._  
_

She gasped when she saw her reflection; her hair was a total mess, and she had streaks of mascara running down her face. _I've been crying?_

Grabbing a box of tissues, the pale girl hurriedly wiped off her makeup, frowning as her grey-ish skin turned red from where she violently rubbed off the black marks. "How can someone so pure and kind like me?" she asked her reflection.

The pale girl continued to stare at herself in the mirror, before turning away in irritation once the song from _Mulan_ crept into her head. _Not now, Disney! _she laughed bitterly.

Slowly she made her way back to her bed, plopping down in a very un-orderly fashion. "I'm so sorry, Beast Boy," she whispered to herself. "I'll sort this all out with you tomorrow, I promise..."

* * *

The next morning, the changeling found that it was much more appealing to lay in bed all day. But as luck would have it, the alarms went off around noon, signalling that he was needed.

"If it's Control Freak, I will honestly kill him."

Luckily for the nerdiest of titan enemies, it was just Cinderblock, who, again, broke out of his "high security" cell.

"Titans, go!" the boy wonder cried as the young heroes surrounded the dim-witted, yet very destructive villain.

With an array of birderangs, star-bolts, and sonic blasts, the large humanoid fumbled around the street in confusion. Beast Boy watched in horror as the cement monster aimlessly tossed a bus, which flew directly towards Raven, who was busy ushering civilians away from the battle.

With careless disregard for his powers, the changeling dove for the empath, knocking her down just in time for the bus to fly safely over their heads. As the dust settled, Beast Boy opened his eyes to find himself face-to-face with the surprised half-demon. "Haha, uh, heads up?"

She continued to stare at him in mild horror.

Realizing he was laying directly on top of her, he slowly began to lift himself, when she suddenly pulled him back down. It was his turn to give the girl a bewildered look until he felt the familiar feeling of her magic encompassing them.

Before he knew it they were back on solid ground, after phasing through the street and teleporting down the block. Beast Boy turned his head to see a giant piece of asphalt embedded in the ground where they were previously lying.

"Heh, that could have been bad," he laughed sheepishly, before realizing they were still holding each other tightly.

The pale girl blushed violently as she quickly released the changeling. "Thank you, Beast Boy. I didn't see that bus."

"No prob, Rae. And thank _you,_" he grinned, motioning to the large cement chunk that had almost crushed them, "for, you know, not letting us become roadkill. I'd hate to die in the middle of the street like that."

"Wouldn't it be awful? Everyone would have to drive around our monument," she smirked, earning an even larger smile from the green boy.

Slowly though, his smile diminished as he gazed into her amethyst eyes. "Are we... are we cool?"

Raven bit her lip tentatively, breaking eye contact. "We, uh, we have a lot we need to discuss... but first, we should probably save the city."

Beast Boy's eyes lit up in realization "Right! City first; us later!" And with that, he shifted into a cheetah and sprinted back towards the battle.

The empath watched him go, smiling slightly to herself. _Us..._

* * *

After the titans defeated Cinderblock and the city was safe, Raven found herself sitting in the common room drinking her tea and waiting for the changeling. And she was ready. She was finally going to talk to Beast Boy, and possibly admit her feelings. Suddenly, though, her teammate sat down beside her, grinning like a mad woman.

"Yes, Starfire?" she asked calmly.

"Oh, friend Raven! I have glorious news!"

The empath raised a brow in curiosity. "Go on..."

The alien could hardly contain her excitement as she leaned in to whisper to the pale girl. "Friend Robin has asked me on the date!"

Raven's jaw dropped in shock. "Seriously?"

Starfire nodded her head as she grinned ear-to-ear. "I am fairly certain!"

"Wait," the purple-haired girl began in confusion, "what do you mean, 'fairly certain'? Was it not obvious?"

"Well," Starfire drawled sheepishly as she twirled a piece of her hair, "he had done the suggesting of viewing another movie in the future..."

"Just you two?"

The orange girl looked away from the empath, smiling guiltily. "He said that I could do the choosing of the day, and I did the suggesting of tonight. But then he said friend Cyborg wouldn't be able to, and I mentioned that you and friend Beast Boy couldn't attend either, due to the night of movies in the park. So then friend Robin said that it would just be us two, and I said it seemed so, and then he smiled and said that it was fine with him!"

"Crap," the pale girl deadpanned, earning a shocked look from the alien.

"You do not wish for friend Robin and I to do the dating?!" she exclaimed in confusion.

"No, no, I want you guys to have fun, I just completely forgot about movie-night," Raven amended, holding her hands up defensively.

"Oh! That is a crap, indeed!" Starfire agreed. "But if you are no longer experiencing the crush on friend Beast Boy, it should not be too bad..."

Raven bit her lip shyly. "Actually, Star... I might have not been completely honest with you..."

The redhead smirked knowingly. "So you _are _doing the crushing?"

"I don't know; well, at least, I _didn't _know... but I still kind of don't know..." the empath rambled. "I'm planning on talking to him, but I don't want to during the movie-night in the park; especially if it's just us two moderating it."

"I see," the alien smiled sweetly. "I am hoping you and friend Beast Boy will resolve everything by tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow ni- oh crap."

* * *

"I'm so excited for Cy's party tomorrow night!" the changeling gushed as he and the empath set up the snack table.

"I'm thinking about skipping it..." she admitted quietly.

"What?! _Why?_"

"I just don't think I am a fan of drinking..."

"Why-" Beast Boy began, only to blush in realization. "Oh, haha, right... about that... Rae, I want you to know that I-"

"No," Raven interrupted, earning a disappointed look from the green boy. "I do want to talk, but not here. The city comes first, remember?"

"Right," the changeling grinned, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "So, uh, rain check?"

The purple-haired girl smiled shyly in response.

"Can I at least say I'm glad you're talking to me again?" he teased, bumping her shoulder with his. "'Cuz I really am."

"I guess that's fine, but I don't want to dwell too much on this topic- especially since we'll have an audience full of teenagers, eager to be entertained by your lame movies."

"Hey! My movies are classics!" he defended, glaring playfully at the empath.

"Mmm hmm," she hummed through her smirk.

* * *

The turnout this week seemed to have doubled as the two titans found themselves endlessly resupplying the snacks. Raven was happy to have a distraction, as the more she thought about her upcoming conversation with her green teammate, the less she wanted to do it.

Beast Boy, on the other hand, wasn't too thrilled about the delay. He desperately wanted to talk to Raven, even if it was just to initiate their playful banter. But since the Jump City youths seemed to possess black holes where their stomachs should have been, the changeling found himself unable to spend his time with the beautiful empath.

Also, every time he would see her, the smell of anxiety radiating off of her would increase. He knew she was definitely having second thoughts, and he couldn't stand to spend any more time not knowing how she felt about him.

_Since it's pretty obvious how I feel about her... At least, it seems to be obvious to everyone else... _he thought in embarrassment as he overheard two girls giggling about "how cute BB's crush on the creepy girl was".

He wanted to berate them for calling his teammate creepy, since he personally knew how much that would hurt her, but he couldn't do something to jeopardize the movie night. Especially if it meant they couldn't continue it for the rest of the summer, because if that were the case, Starfire would probably feed him to Silkie.

_And the little guy would probably eat my monument, too._

* * *

Finally, after all three movies were over and the citizens started to leave, Beast Boy hunted down the empath, ready to talk.

"Hey, Rae-" he began, only to be silenced by the wave of her hand.

"Nope, no talking; just cleaning. I know you, Beast Boy; you'll try to weasel your way out of picking up after everyone like you did last week," she replied sternly, giving the changeling a pointed look.

The green boy sighed with a mix of frustration and amusement, but quickly complied. "Sure thing, your Majesty..."

"Uh uh, I said _no _talking," she smirked while using her powers to pick up the trash.

"You're so bossy," he laughed quietly.

"And you're horrible at following directions; I said shut up."

"Make me," he grinned, before remembering what happened last time they had a similar conversation. "Or, uh, don't. I'll just shut up."

Raven smiled bitterly to herself, grateful that her teammate seemed to sense that she wasn't quite ready to talk. _He's_ way_ too good for me..._

* * *

So it seems like Raven is slowly re-accepting the fact that she likes BB, but as you can tell, it's hard for her to admit it to him. I hope this chapter kinda cleared up the mixed signals she was giving last chapter!

Anywhoo, leave a review! Oh, and guess what! Soon- not this next upcoming chapter, but the ones after it- will be the party! So how about some fun suggestions? ;)


	16. Soup and Coffee

I don't own these here Teen Titans.

* * *

"WHAT?! That is completely unfair!"

Robin hung his head in frustration. "I have to, Beast Boy. I know it was kind of my fault-"

"_Kind of?_"

"-but if I don't do this, I'll look like a hypocrite in the city's eyes."

"B-but Robin! It was a charity thingy!" the changeling cried in defense.

The titan leader let out a long breath. "You guys were out past curfew- without an adult. I have to show the board that I meant business when I said we'd abide by the curfew."

"But we _would _have had an adult, but _you _took her to the movies!"

"I-I know... and that was very unprofessional of me... I-I shouldn't have let my judgement be clouded by..." the masked boy trailed off sadly, before a look of determination crossed his face. "So I'm initiating a new rule: No dating between teammates."

"That's absurd."

Both titans turned in mild surprise to look at the pale girl who was finally joining the conversation.

"Excuse me?" Robin asked incredulously.

"I said that's absurd," the empath repeated. "Dating a teammate wouldn't hinder our abilities as heroes, nor would it look unprofessional in the eyes of the board; therefore, your logic is_ absurd_."

"Yeah!" Beast Boy interjected, though he wasn't quite sure what his teammate had said.

"Listen, Rav-" the leader began in frustration, only to be cut off by an increasingly angry half-demon.

"No, Robin; _you _listen. I have suffered through way too many girl-talks, shopping-trips, and makeovers to let you _not _date Starfire. If you instate this rule, do you know how much that will hurt her? Do you know how much a Tameranean can cry? It's a lot, by the way; they have over-active tear glands. Beast Boy and I will gladly accept our punishment- _if_ we are the only ones you are punishing. Do not hurt my best friend."

Robin stared dumbfounded at the now seemingly calm empath. "B-but-"

"Great; it's settled. We'll volunteer at the soup kitchen, and you and Starfire will spend some quality time together as you set up for the party. Bumble Bee called earlier and said she'll come around one to pick up Cyborg," Raven finished with a triumphant smirk.

The boy wonder walked away sheepishly, muttering about who being whose leader.

"Wow, Rae. You should go all 'don't mess with my BFF or I will cut you' more often," the changeling grinned.

The empath sighed in exasperation. "I'm just tired of him dancing around his feelings. Starfire has made it incredibly clear that she wants to be more than friends, but it's like he refuses to acknowledge it; it's frustrating."

Beast Boy arched his brows in mild amusement. "Yeah, _hate _it when people do that..."

"Exactly," the pale girl agreed, not picking up on what the changeling was hinting. "Now, I suggest you change into something that you won't mind dirty-ing up; the soup kitchen can get pretty messy behind the counter."

* * *

Beast Boy gazed dreamily at his purple-haired teammate as she smiled and interacted with a young homeless girl. _Why does she always get labeled as the 'creepy' or 'emotionless' one? She has the biggest heart of us all... _he thought fondly as he served another bowl of soup.

"Does she know?" a gruff voice suddenly asked, knocking the green boy out of his trance.

He turned to see a kind old man smiling at him. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

The old man smiled wider, revealing his missing teeth. "Does she know you like her?" he elaborated, motioning towards the empath.

Beast Boy returned his sights on the beautiful girl. "Yeah..." he sighed, his voice laced in a bitter-sweet tone.

"Does she know how _much?_" the elderly man smirked, causing the changeling to look back at him in confusion.

"I-I don't know," he admitted with a slight smile.

"You should let her know."

The green boy laughed halfheartedly. "Yeah, I should."

"Well, there's no time like the present," the man chuckled, taking the bowl from Beast Boy. "Thank you, young man; for this meal, and for all you've done for this here city. Good people like you deserve happiness, and good people like her deserve good people like you."

The changeling smiled fondly at the elderly man. "What's your name?"

The man shook his head, smirking. "Nope; no names. But when you're talking to your kids, just refer to me as the kooky old man who got you and their mother together."

Hearing this, Beast Boy blushed a bright red. "Hehe, uh, alright..."

The old man tipped his hat in acknowledgement as he made his way to a table across the room.

"I see you made a friend," the empath drawled, causing the shape-shifter to jump. "Jeez, you're easy to scare."

The changeling rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, before looking past the pale girl and smiling. "I see _you've _got a shadow."

Raven turned around to see the little girl standing a few feet behind her. "So I do..." she smirked fondly.

"So, I, uh, I know we have that whole 'city first' thing, but I really need to talk to you..." Beast Boy began nervously.

The pale girl blushed violently. "H-how about when the other volunteers take our shifts? W-we can go out for coffee, o-or something..."

The green boy smiled a toothy smile, his fang poking out. "That sounds great."

* * *

The changeling and empath walked silently down the road to the nearest café. Once they entered, Beast Boy motioned for the purple-haired girl to sit while he ordered their drinks. "Herbal tea?" he asked expectantly.

"Uhm, how about you order me something new; something you think I'd like?" she replied shyly, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

The green boy smiled in response.

Slowly Raven made her way to the other end of the café and sat down next to the window. And though she was fronting a calm demeanor, inside she was panicking.

_Okay, Raven; this is it. This is that talk; _the _talk... The one that changes everything..._

She was so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't even noticed as the changeling set down her drink and sat across from her. "Rae?"

Hearing her name, she snapped to attention. "Oh, hello."

Beast Boy motioned to the cup in front of her. "You gonna try it?"

The empath stared at the drink quizzically. "It's a coffee?"

"Raspberry white mocha- Starfire got one once; they're pretty good."

Raven tentatively sipped the steaming liquid. "It's not bad."

"Told ya," the shape-shifter grinned as he, too, began to sip his own drink. "So you and that little girl seemed to really hit it off."

The empath smiled wistfully. "She was sweet- reminded me of Melvin. It's heartbreaking to know she use to live on the streets..."

"Do you know what happened?"

The pale girl sighed. "From what I could gather from some of the volunteers, she never knew her father, and one day her mother just didn't come home. She was living off of her neighbor's trash until a volunteer saw her. Now she lives in the shelter, but they're planning on sending her to the orphanage once a spot opens up."

Beast Boy felt his heart tighten as he listened to the story. "It sucks, not having parents..." he mumbled.

"Or not being wanted by them..." Raven whispered, staring intently at her drink. "But she's adorable, and so smart; she'll find a family right away."

"She kinda reminded me of you- well, a blonde version, anyway," the green boy grinned.

The empath snorted in amusement. "Funny; I kept thinking you two would get along great- she has your childish sense of humor."

"Hey!" Beast Boy exclaimed jokingly. "I seem to recall _you _calling me funny, once or twice," he teased.

"I have no idea what you're referring to," Raven replied with mock-sincerity. "I do recall all the times I said that you _weren't _funny, though."_  
_

"Yeah, right. That's too many times to count," he laughed, shaking his head as he glanced out the window. "But still, I can sometimes get you to laugh..."

The empath rolled her eyes fondly. "Please tell me that isn't still one of your hobbies."

"_Passions,_" the changeling corrected.

"Sorry; your _passions,_" the pale girl smirked. "Like tofu."

"Nah, you're better than tofu," the green boy admitted with a blush.

"Oh?" Raven squeaked, blushing as well.

"I-I mean, _duh! _Of course I like you more than tofu; you like me more than your tea, right?" Beast Boy amended.

"Well..." the purple-haired girl drawled, earning a playful glare from the changeling. "I guess..."

The two titans slipped into a comfortable silence, neither knowing how to bring up the topic they were supposed to be discussing.

_Okay, Beast Boy, just slip it in casually. Bring up the kiss, er, the _first _kiss, and tell her you're feeling something. Don't come on too strong, you'll scare her away. _

The empath had a similar train of thought.

_Just tell him you're sorry for confusing him. Let him know you _do _feel something between us. He likes us, er, you... Gah, why is this so hard? Why can't I just spit it out?_

The two quickly glanced up at the same time and awkwardly made eye-contact. Raven was the first to look away, instead focusing on the busy city outside the window. "It's a beautiful day..."_  
_

"Yep..." the changeling agreed. "Real sunny; supposed to be this way all weekend..." _Smooth, real smooth. Bring up the weather, chicks dig talking about the weather. You're an idiot._

"That's nice..."

"Hehe, yeah..." _Alright, just tell her you kinda like her. That you feel a spark; a little something. Come on, you can do this... stay cool, stay calm; real casual..._

Raven let out a flustered sigh. "So, about the other ni-"

"I think I'm in love with you!"

* * *

Wow, BB, that was _super _casual... So I know I said earlier that there wouldn't be any love confessions, and I'm keeping my promise, don't worry! We all know how bad BB is with words, so this was just a spur of the moment announcement. Beast Boy really, really, _really _likes Raven, but he is definitely not to the point of telling her he loves her! And Raven really likes Beast Boy too, so hopefully BB's exclamation won't scare her off!

Anywhoo, leave a review! I am soooo super happy that you guys seem to be sticking with this story, cuz I'm honestly making it all up as I go along! And thank you, thank you, thank you to all of you fabulous reviewers! I love reading your reviews and getting feedback on my story! So please, do continue ;)

And again, please, please, please leave more suggestions for the party! I am sort of running out of ideas lol


	17. The King of Interruptions

The Teen Titans are not mine to claim.

* * *

Raven stared wide-eyed at the changeling, who immediately slapped his hand over his mouth while donning a similar expression.

"Y-you..."

Beast Boy couldn't remember how to speak, and frankly, he wasn't sure if he wanted to. _WHAT WAS THAT?! THAT WAS THE TOTAL OPPOSITE OF CASUAL! THAT WAS THE MOST _UN-_CASUAL THING YOU COULD HAVE SAID!_

The empath continued her frazzled attempt at understanding. "Y-you're..."

_Quick, you _have _to fix this! _The green boy frantically searched his brain for an excuse- _any_ excuse, that would help the situation. "Hehe... uh..."

"I-in lo... lov..."

"I-I mean, I'm... uh..." he mumbled awkwardly.

"W-with..." Raven continued, staring straight through her teammate; her eyes, unblinking.

Beast Boy noticed the dark aura surrounding the pale girl's cup. "R-Rae..?" He slowly lowered himself in his seat.

"M-me?" she squeaked, her cup finally succumbing to the energy around it. Just as it exploded, the changeling expertly dodged the hot liquid as he hid under the table.

Slowly he peaked over at the empath, who was remarkably untouched by the sticky, scalding liquid. "Rae?"

Her eyes remained on the spot where the changeling had been sitting, as if she didn't realize he had moved. He cautiously slipped out from under the table and sat next to his teammate.

"Rae?" he repeated, gently placing his hand on her shoulder and giving it a light squeeze.

Immediately the purple-haired girl snapped her attention to the boy beside her. "L-love?"

Beast Boy felt as if her gaze had frozen him, but at the same time, he felt a warm rush throughout his body and could only imagine what color his face must have been. "Maybe not _love_..." he laughed awkwardly.

Raven slowly joined in with a flustered giggle, though her eyes remained wide.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the green boy smiled at the empath. "I, uh, I'm really bad at explaining things, haha... W-what I mean, is that I-I really, really, _really _like yo-"

"Don't tell me you two crud-munchers are on a date!"

Both titans felt their hearts sink as they focused their attention on the short, loud-mouthed villain behind them. "What the hell do you want, Gizmo?" Beast Boy snapped, annoyance evident in his voice.

The smaller boy grinned maliciously. "I'm _right, _aren't I? HA! Who knew the creepy goth girl would end up with the green elf?"

At this, the changeling stood from his seat, though he still kept a hand on the pale girl's shoulder. "Look who's talking, _munchkin,_" he sneered, barring his fangs. "And she is _not _creepy."

Gizmo opened his mouth to respond, but was silenced as a new voice spoke. "Heh, we're not looking for any trouble!"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes as the unshaven, overweight teen came in to view. "Control Freak," he growled in irritation.

"Beast Boy," the geeky villain replied in an overly-deep tone, "we meet again."

Raven stood from her chair as well, brushing the changeling's hand off her shoulder. "What exactly are you two doing here?"

"None of you're business, demo-"

"If you must know, Dark Enchantress, we are on a very important mission; one that does not involve any villainous acts," Control Freak explained, cutting off his bad-mouthed friend.

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy groaned in annoyance. "And since when are you and tiny-Tim friends?"

Control Freak's serious demeanor evaporated as a huge smile engulfed his face. "We are about to see _Gigantor - King of Monsters!_"

"Gigan-what?" Raven asked incredulously.

"_Gigantor!_" the overweight teen repeated in shock. "The _King _of all monsters! It's only one of the biggest movies of the summer- next to the new installment of _Wicked Scary, _of course."

"Yeah, we saw that Wednesday," Beast Boy slipped in casually, earning a look of envy from the other teen.

"You went to the _premier?_" Control Freak squeaked as the changeling nodded nonchalantly.

"Oh, was it another _date?_" Gizmo piped up, earning a girly squeal from his companion.

"You two are dating?!" the unshaven teen cried happily. "Oh my god, you guys have been my OTP for _so _long!"

The empath and changeling stared at the geek in confusion while the smaller teen smacked his hand on his forehead. "Here's a tip, pie-for-brains; if you want to be taken seriously as a villain, _don't _act like such a fan-girl!"

"Right, right," Control Freak muttered, though you could still see a glint of excitement in his eyes. "Sorry to interrupt; we'll be on our way." And with that, he dragged away the smaller boy by the collar of his neck, ignoring his cries of protest. "Carry on, you two!"

Beast Boy felt his cheeks heat up as he spared a glance at his teammate, who was also blushing. "Haha, so, uh, looks like they think we're dating..."

"Mmm hmm," she hummed, clearly flustered as she toyed with a strand of her hair.

"That, uh, that seems to be happening a lot... People thinking we're... together..."

"Seems like it," she deadpanned, though the green boy could smell her anxiety.

_Now or never... _he thought as he began to continue their conversation from earlier. "So, as I was saying..."

"Yes?" she responded eagerly, looking up at the changeling.

He felt a surge of confidence radiate through him as he looked into her amethyst eyes. "I really li-"

_"Robin to Beast Boy, come in, Beast Boy."_

"For the love of god!" the green boy cried as he whipped out his communicator. "_What?!_"

The titan leader looked taken aback. _"Am I, uh... interrupting something?"_

"Yes, actually," Beast Boy growled.

_"Well, you can continue it later. We need you and Raven back at the tower; is she with you?"_

"Right here," the pale girl deadpanned, leaning towards Beast Boy and giving her leader an unenthusiastic wave.

_"Good. Great. Okay, get back to the tower. Robin out."_

The changeling sighed in defeat. "Well, you heard the boy wonder... I guess we can... we can continue this later?"

The empath allowed a small smile to grace her lips. "I'd like that."

* * *

The two titans returned to find the tower in total chaos.

"What happened to the common room?" Beast Boy asked cautiously as he observed the mess of streamers and party favors tossed haphazardly on the floor and furniture.

"Well, Star-" Robin began sheepishly, but was cut off by a gasp from the pale girl.

"What happened to the _kitchen__?_" she questioned as she inspected the frosting-covered walls and sprinkle-covered floors. "Did a bakery explode?"

"Uh..." the boy wonder smiled guiltily. "Star wanted to decorate the cake, since you guys hadn't finished..."

Beast Boy looked around hesitantly, noticing something missing. "And, uh, where exactly _is _Star?"

"I am right here, friends," a defeated voice sighed from under a pile of sad-looking balloons.

The three titans turned to see the orange girl rise from the mess with a tired look on her face.

"Most people use helium for balloons, Starfire," Raven pointed out timidly.

"I have done the realizing, friend Raven," the alien mumbled.

Beast Boy awkwardly glanced at Robin, who gave no explanation as he shrugged. "What, uh... what happened? I thought you and Robin we're going to get this place ready for tonight? The party starts in like two hours..."

Hearing this, the redhead threw herself back into her pile of balloons. "I am a failure."

"No, no, Star!" Robin cooed sweetly, racing over to the sad girl. "It's just, a uh... a little bump in the road. You're an amazing party-planner!"

Raven and Beast Boy glanced at each other, sharing a morbidly amused look. "What do you think happened?" the green boy whispered.

The empath bit her lip tentatively. "I have no idea..."

"Do you think we'll be able to clean this up in time?"

"Probably not," the pale girl replied honestly, glancing around the room.

"Don't worry, Star; we'll get this place cleaned up in no time," the leader continued to console his sort-of girlfriend. "Right, guys?"

The changeling and empath nodded slowly, both unsure of how the task would be possible.

Starfire perked up instantly at the reassurance of her friends. "Glorious! Friend Beast Boy, do you think you can salvage the cake?"

The shape-shifter glanced over at the mound of frosting on the counter. "Probably... but I'll need some help."

"Of course!" the alien cried cheerfully. "Friend Raven, will you assist in the restoration of the celebratory cake?"

The purple-haired girl eyed the changeling warily. "I don't know if I'd be much help..."

Beast Boy smiled warmly as he took the pale girl's hand and led her into the kitchen. "You'll be plenty of help, Rae!"

"Wonderous! Now, friend Robin, you must help me locate the supplies of cleaning!" And with that, the orange girl dragged the boy wonder from the room.

Beast Boy carefully scraped the excess frosting off the cake with a spatula. "So, what color frosting should we use?"

"I don't know," Raven shrugged, wiping down the counter. "Whatever color you want, I guess."

The changeling grinned. "Purple it is!"

Hearing this, the pale girl rolled her eyes. "Don't you think a purple cake would clash with the green decorations?"

"Nope!" the green boy smiled. "If anything, they'll complement each other!"

The empath arched a brow. "How so?"

Beast Boy stopped his mixing to look the purple-haired girl in the eyes. "Well, Rae, purple and green are _complementary _colors. They're total opposites, yeah, but when they come together, they both pop. It's like they bring out the best in each other."

Raven smirked at her teammate. "Really?"

"Yep; it's science. Everyone knows opposites attract."

The empath huffed in amusement, ignoring her blush. "Everyone _also _knows that _red _is opposite of green on the color wheel, not purple."

The shape-shifter continued to mix the food coloring sheepishly. "Yeah, well, that doesn't really go with what I was getting at..."

Raven stopped her cleaning and gave the green boy a pointed look. "Then what _were _you getting at, Beast Boy?"

The changeling stopped his mixing completely as he sauntered over to where the empath was cleaning. He casually leaned on the counter, smiling shyly. "I, uh, I think you know, Rae."

The half-demon felt her whole face heat up at his words. "N-no..."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes fondly as he stood up straight and reached for her hand. "Raven, I really like yo-"

"I think you could still salvage some of the streamers, Star," the boy wonder interrupted unintentionally as he and the alien came back into the room.

Immediately the changeling dropped the empath's hand as he groaned in frustration. "What the hell!"

Raven smiled shyly as she turned away from the irritated teen to continue her cleaning. She knew what he was trying to tell her, but seeing him get so worked up was amusing. She also knew it would buy her time to figure out a response to his admission.

_Though I'm pretty sure I feel the same way... _

* * *

Sorry for the wait! I had to work lol

Anywhoo, I know I said I'd get to the party this chapter, but I decided that I needed to flesh out these characters a bit more, before they all get hammered.

Also, on a side note, is anyone else super excited for the new Godzilla movie? I can't stop geeking out about it! I even may of kind of sort of mentioned something eluding to it in this chapter, but it's because I am like spazzing out! May is too far away!

Anyways, leave a review! I love reviews! And again, thank you to you incredible people who keep reviewing! You guys are the best!


	18. Six-Inch Heels

The Teen Titans ain't mine.

* * *

Raven stared at her reflection, doubt clearly etched across her pale face. "Uhm, Starfire?"

The orange girl smiled sweetly at her teammate. "Yes, friend Raven?"

The empath looked over at her friend, who was busily applying mascara to her long lashes. "Can... can you help me with my makeup?"

The mascara wand dropped to the floor as Starfire slowly turned her head towards the pale girl, a look of shock evident on her pretty face. "W-what?"

Raven sighed in exasperation. "I, uh... I want you to help me with my makeup..."

The look of shock on the redhead's face turned to excitement in an instant. "Oh, yes! I will help you! Yes!"

Immediately the alien turned her teammate away from the mirror and began rummaging through the drawers in her vanity. The half-demon nervously fiddled with her purple hair as the sounds of searching became more frantic. "If it's too much of a hassle, I'm sure I can figure it out myse-"

"NO!" the orange girl hastily interrupted. "It is not often you ask for my help, and I am not letting this opportunity do the slipping!"

Raven bit her lip as the redhead finally stood before her, hiding something behind her back. "What do you have?"

Starfire grinned mischievously. "It is a product that I have been eager to apply on you."

"Starfire, we only have like twenty minutes before everyone starts showing up- can you just do my mascara and maybe a little eyeliner? I don't want anything too-"

"I suggest you do the shushing, friend Raven," the alien purred as she brought forth a pink powder and a fluffy brush.

The empath stared in horror at her teammate's revelation. "Pink? Oh no, no way!" she began as she slowly backed away from the orange girl, only to bump into the vanity. "It's _pink, _Starfire!"

The redhead continued to grin as she began swishing the brush around in the powder. "It is only blush, friend. All it will do is the highlighting of your cheekbones, as well as bringing the color to your face."

The half-demon crossed her arms against her chest in defiance. "The only color I'll be sporting is green if you put that on my face; I _will_ throw up."

Starfire rolled her eyes, and quicker than Raven thought possible, swiped the tool across the pale girl's cheek.

"What the hell?!" the purple-haired girl exclaimed, hiding the other side of her face behind her hands. "I said no, Starfire!"

"And I did the ignoring of it! Now be still!"

* * *

Beast Boy sat in the common room, bored out of his mind. They had somehow managed to clean the place up and decorate it accordingly, with time to spare. Starfire had immediately dragged Raven towards their rooms to get ready, leaving behind Robin, who was finishing with the last of the streamers, and the changeling himself.

"When do you think everyone will get here?" he asked, clearly impatient.

His leader huffed in annoyance. "Soon, Beast Boy."

"_How _soon?" the green boy groaned. "It's so _boring, _sitting here!"

"Then why don't you get up and help me? The piñata still needs to be hung."

The shape-shifter sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll hang the stupid piñata..."

"Thanks," Robin responded through clenched teeth as he tried to heave a large jug of juice onto the table. "So, what was it that I interrupted earlier?"

Beast Boy's attempt at hanging the candy-filled object came to a halt as he soaked in the masked boy's words. "Nothing..."

"Oh," the leader replied coyly. "Just 'nothing' in the kitchen? And 'nothing' when I called?"

"Yep," the changeling agreed quickly, which only cause the boy wonder's curiosity to increase.

"Yeah, I get it. Star and I have some 'nothings' as well..."

Hearing this, Beast Boy slowly turned to face his leader. "Have you asked her out yet?"

Robin was momentarily taken aback by the green boy's bluntness. "H-huh?"

"Have you?" the shape-shifter pressed, arching a brow.

The two titans stared at each other intently, before the leader awkwardly laughed "Haha... they should be here any minute..."

* * *

"But it is a _party, _friend Raven!" the alien cried in disappointment.

The empath stared at the top that her teammate was holding with a look of disgust. "There is no way in hell I am wearing that, Starfire."

The orange girl gave her friend a pleading look. "But you had done the liking of the blush, even though you thought you wouldn't!"

Raven rolled her eyes in irritation. "The blush is subtle; this shirt is... the exact opposite!"

Starfire looked down at the sparkly tank she was holding. "But it is black!"

"And covered in glitter!"

The redhead stared quizzically at the pale girl. "I do not understand the problem."

* * *

"How many bags of chips do we need?" Beast Boy asked as he set down another bowl of potato chips.

Robin inspected the table, which was now covered in an assortment of snacks, sodas, and the leftover alcohol from Monday. "I think we're good on chips; it's the, uh, the _drinks _I'm worried about..."

The changeling stepped back beside his leader and followed his gaze. "Oh! I'm pretty sure Star said that Speedy is bringing more."

"Are you sure?" the masked boy asked skeptically. "'Cuz I don't want to be known as the titans who throw lame parties."

Hearing this, the green boy smirked. "I thought you wanted to be known as the titans who wouldn't throw _any _party?"

"Hehe... well..." the leader laughed nervously as he tugged at the collar of his shirt. "Since, you know, Star went through all this trouble... I figured it might as well be a kick-ass party..."

Beast Boy patted his teammate on the back. "Star's a lucky girl, dude. Having a guy who wants to make sure the illegal party she's throwing has enough alcohol for all the underage attendees? What chick wouldn't want that?"

Robin playfully glared at the changeling. "Oh, I don't know... maybe a girl who _doesn't_ like parties? Maybe... _Raven?_"

The shape-shifter's brotherly patting became more forceful as he attempted a strained smile. "...Yep, that Starfire sure is lucky."

The titan leader turned towards his green teammate and slapped away his hand. "Seriously, Beast Boy; you can tell me what's going on. And _don't _try to tell me there isn't anything- I _know _there is."

The changeling shrugged animatedly. "W-what? Nothings going on..." but with a pointed look from the masked boy, he sighed in defeat. "Fine... I like Rae... and I think she m-might like me... Like, I'm pretty sure she likes me, but..."

Robin gave the green boy a brotherly smile, knowing all too well what he was going through. "Been there... Actually, I'm still kinda there."

"Yeah, and you've been there for like three years now," Beast Boy laughed halfheartedly.

The boy wonder sighed in amusement. "Yeah... I'm, uh, I'm not the best at showing how I feel..."

"Nah, everyone knows how you feel about Star- except her, at first, but now she has definitely noticed. You just suck at _telling _people how you feel... and I think that's Rae's problem, too."

A look of determination crossed Robin's face. "You know what? I think tonight, we both should tell these girls how we feel!"

Beast Boy arched his brows in apprehension. "I don't know, dude... Being wasted? That might not be a good idea..."

"It's a great idea! We'll have nothing holding us back!"

The changeling still looked unconvinced. "Eh, I think maybe it's not-"

"Tonight, we confess our love!" Robin announced dramatically, earning a quizzical look from the green boy. "...To the girls, of course..."

"Yeah, I figured."

* * *

"Okay, you put blush on me. _And _somehow managed to get me in that top- which my arm still hurts, by the way. But under no circumstances am I ever, _ever _wearing six-inch heels!"

Starfire pouted as she dropped the red pumps to the floor. "But they would be most fashionable, friend Raven."

"No way!" the empath exclaimed. "Everyone will be drinking and tipsy as it is- I am not tempting fate into breaking my ankles as well."

"But could you not heal yourself if that were to happen-"

"I said no, Starfire!"

"Fine..." the alien sighed in defeat, turning back to her closet. "So, five inch heels?"

"NO!"

* * *

"Alright, the girls should be done getting ready, and the guest should be arriving any minute!" Robin announced excitedly as he smoothed out his red flannel shirt.

Beast Boy found himself fiddling with his own outfit, which consisted of a black v-neck and dark blue jeans. "Awesome," he replied un-enthusiastically.

Suddenly the common room doors opened, revealing the two female titans.

Starfire floated down the steps, dressed in a semi-modest, bright-turquoise party dress, which reached about mid-thigh. Her hair was thrown up into a high ponytail, and her head was adorned with a black bow. "I am ready to do the partying!"

Raven followed behind, less enthusiastically. She was wearing a black, sparkly tank top, grey leggings, and black combat boots. She left her hair down, and had on very simple makeup. "Whoo hoo," she deadpanned.

Robin's jaw dropped as he stared at the alien. "You look amazing, Star!"

She smiled brilliantly, twirling around gracefully. "You are doing the liking of it?"

The masked boy blushed fiercely. "I'm loving it!" he blurted out, which only caused the orange girl's smile to widen.

Both the changeling and empath rolled their eyes at their teammates, before turning their attention to each other. "You look great, Rae," Beast Boy grinned.

Raven felt herself blush as she smiled bashfully. "Thank you, Beast Boy. You look nice, as well."

"Only _nice?_" the green boy teased, causing the purple-haired girl to roll her eyes playfully.

"_Very _nice," she replied with a smirk.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, alerting the titans that their friends had finally arrived.

"I shall do the getting of it!" Starfire announced cheerfully as she flew towards the elevator.

The three remaining titans gulped in nervousness, each anticipating what was to come.

* * *

"The party is here!" Speedy announced as he and Aqualad carried in several bottles of liquor and cases of beer. "Where do you want all this, Rob?"

Robin gestured to the table, before searching the crowd for Starfire.

Raven and Beast Boy looked on in awe as they saw many of their superhero friends dressed in civilian clothes. "It's surreal... I feel... normal," the empath admitted sheepishly.

"Me too," the changeling replied as he waved to some of the honorary titans. "I never thought I'd see Argent wearing _pink._"

"Yeah, I thought she had more sense than that," Raven mused, earning a smirk from her teammate.

"Well, we should probably go, uh, socialize- Bumble Bee will bring Cy here in about half an hour," the shape-shifter suggested awkwardly.

"Yeah," the pale girl agreed, and started to walk towards Jericho, before Beast Boy gently pulled her back. "What? What's wrong?"

The changeling smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I, uh, I was hoping we can maybe talk later? After the big 'surprise'?"

Raven smiled sweetly, nodding her head. "Y-yeah, come find me when you're... when you're ready, I guess."

The green boy grinned at the purple-haired girl, his fang poking out. "Alright!"

And with that, the two titans separated, Raven walking towards Jericho and Kole, who were smiling shyly at each other, and Beast Boy towards Kid Flash and Jinx, who seemed to be arguing.

_Just half an hour... _the empath and changeling thought in unison, smiling to themselves.

* * *

Soooo the party started! Lol it's very uneventful so far... but, it literally just started!

Anywhoo, leave a review on what kind of drinking games the titans should play! Or how the titans should act while intoxicated! Or any other suggestions you think will be funny to see- er, read!

And thank you for reviewing, you awesome reviewers! You guys are like sooo super awesome! Leave some more, please! :D


	19. Every Three Seconds

Zee Teen Titans? No, zey are not mine.

* * *

"Did you not hear bird boy? He said _no _drinking til Cyborg gets here, and look at what you're doing!"

Beast Boy watched in amusement as Jinx yelled at her boyfriend, who sheepishly set down his drink. "Come on, Babe! You know how fast my metabolism is; I have to get a head start!"

The pink-haired girl glared at the speedster. "That makes zero sense."

Kid Flash smiled nervously at the former-villain. "It does if you don't think about it."

His girlfriend huffed in annoyance. "My god, Wally, I am _this _close to dumping your sorry ass."

The changeling continued to watch the show, and was soon joined by an equally amused archer. "Damn, Kid Flash sure is whipped."

"Tell me about it," the green boy laughed as Jinx shook her hand threateningly in the speedster's face.

"Hang on a sec, Babe," the blue-eyed boy grinned, before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"One," Jinx counted impatiently, tapping her foot and crossing her arms over her chest.

In a rush of air, the super-fast superhero was back, holding a single red rose. "For you, Beautiful."

The pink-eyed girl snatched the rose from her boyfriend and rolled her eyes, although you could see a hint of a smile on her face. "Whatever."

Speedy gave the blue-eyed boy a thumbs up, which he happily returned, mouthing the words "works every time."

"Wow; that was mildly impressive," Beast Boy smirked as the short-tempered girl hugged her boyfriend.

"Kid knows how the ladies work," Speedy shrugged. "Speaking of ladies, you and Raven, eh?"

Immediately the changeling's face turned red. "Uh... w-what makes you say that?"

The archer snorted in amusement. "You've only been glancing over at her every ten seconds."

"I have not!" Beast Boy exclaimed, although he knew he was caught. He couldn't help but steal a few glances at the beautiful empath, especially since the Atlantean had joined her conversation.

"Don't deny it; besides, it's no big deal. Who knew she was hiding _that _under her cloak," Speedy mused, gesturing to the half-demon's body.

"Hey," the changeling growled, turning towards the older hero. "Don't _ever_ talk about her like that."

The redhead held his hands up in defense. "Sheesh, calm down, green bean. It was only a friendly observation."

Beast Boy continued to glare at the masked hero. "Keep your _friendliness _to yourself."

The archer snorted in amusement. "Sorry, bro. Besides, you have nothing to worry about- she's still a minor, isn't she? Too young for me."

It was the green boy's turn to be amused. "Yeah, like she'd _ever _go for you; no offense, but arrogant isn't her type."

"But sensitive and noble sure is; and unitard guy over there is both," Speedy laughed, gesturing to his teammate conversing with the pale girl. "You better watch out, BB; pretty sure the legal marrying age in Atlantis is seventeen..."

The changeling's amusement evaporated as he whipped his head around to look at the two titans across the room. "_Aquadude,_" he mumbled angrily to himself as he marched over to them.

The handsome Atlantean waved politely as Beast Boy neared them. "Hello, Beast Boy. Care to join our conversation?"

"Sure," he smiled forcibly, avoiding eye contact with the empath. "Whatcha guys talking about?"

Raven gave the shape-shifter a knowing look as Aqualad answered his question. "Just the effects of pollution on marine life- Raven has read many articles on how devastating oil spills can be."

"I'm sure she has," the changeling replied sarcastically, earning a glare from the empath. "She _loves _reading, even though it's boring. But she doesn't love _boring, _so try not to get that confused."

Raven stifled a laugh as the Atlantean stared quizzically at the green boy. "Uhm, alright?"

"Thank you for your input, Beast Boy," the pale girl smirked, causing the shape-shifter to wiggle his brows.

Sensing he was out of the loop, Aqualad politely excused himself as he turned to join Kole and Jericho's conversation, which was primarily one-sided as the pink-haired girl shyly flirted with the mute.

"You're welcome," Beast Boy teased.

Raven smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "We were _actually _having a nice conversation, thank you."

The changeling rolled his eyes playfully. "Please, Rae. I could _smell _your boredom; don't act like you weren't begging me to intervene."

"'Intervene'?" the pale girl repeated. "Wow, that's quite an impressive word, coming from you."

"Well, I _am _quite impressive," the green boy retaliated with a cocky smirk.

"Mmm hmm," Raven hummed, arching a brow. "Looks like you spent a little too much time with Speedy."

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously, before a sly grin found its way to his face. "Why, Rae, were you... were you watching me?"

Immediately the empath's cheeks flushed red, but she kept her cool. "Well, I could feel_ somebody's_ eyes on me, and I was just praying they weren't Speedy's."

The changeling laughed sheepishly. "Heh, what a creep..."

"Indeed," the pale girl smirked as the two fell into a comfortable silence, watching their friends interact.

Soon, though, Beast Boy looked into Raven's amethyst eyes and felt his heart skip a beat. He nervously cleared his throat, before intertwining his fingers with hers. "Look, Rae; I know we agreed to talk after the 'surprise', but right now seems like the perfect time-"

"Quick!" Robin announced loudly, gaining the attention of all the titans. "Bumble Bee's bringing Cy up now! Everybody hide!"

"-to be interrupted," the changeling finished lamely.

Raven smiled fondly as she pulled the green boy down to hide behind the common room couch, along with several other heroes, who were all chatting in nervous excitement.

"Do you think he suspects anything?"

"I really hope not!"

"Of course he does; Starfire's not exactly subtle."

"Shhhh!"

"Ow, that's my foot!"

Raven and Beast Boy shared an amused glance before Robin turned off the common room lights. "Get ready, everyone!"

A few seconds later, the doors slid open to reveal the large silhouette of the half-robot. "Yo, Bee? Why's it so dark in here?"

On cue, Robin flipped on the lights and everyone jumped out and yelled a collective "Surprise!"

Cyborg look genuinely shocked at all the familiar faces of his friends, along with the elaborate display of streamers and balloons adorning the common room. "Awe yeah!" he bellowed as he hopped down the stairs and began hugging everyone. "Y'all shouldn't have!"

"But we did!" Starfire cheered as she scooped her teammate into a large bear hug. "And we are all eager to start the partying!"

Cyborg looked around the room, immediately noticing the large selection of alcohol. "Hell yeah! Let's get this party started!"

* * *

Raven sat idly by on the kitchen counter, stirring her drink and watching the party unfold.

Kid Flash had challenged Cyborg to a game of beer pong, much to Jinx's distaste, while Starfire was attempting to out-drink Gnarrk, who was surprisingly having a good time.

The empath smiled to herself as she watched Kole and Jericho dance to the music that was playing, who were eventually joined by Argent and a newly cooled-down Hotspot.

Bumble Bee was busily flying around the room, lecturing Speedy and Aqualad every time they started bickering, and making small talk with Wonder Girl and Herald.

"Not as crazy as we had thought, huh?"

The pale girl jumped slightly as she turned to see the changeling making himself comfortable next to her. "The night's still young," she smirked.

Beast Boy shook his head in amusement, before staring at the empath quizzically. "I thought you said you weren't drinking?"

Raven looked down at the cup in her hands. "It's water," she admitted sheepishly.

The shape-shifter raised his own cup. "Same here," he laughed.

"We're the life of the party, that's for sure," the purple-haired girl deadpanned, watching as Robin attempted to steal Starfire away from her game.

The green boy let out a long sigh. "At least we'll remember everything in the morning."

"Yeah..." the pale girl agreed shyly. "So, uhm, it's after the surprise..."

Beast Boy instantly flushed red. "R-right. Uh, okay," he began nervously, turning towards the empath. "Raven, I-"

"I'm sorry," she interrupted hastily, earning a hurt and confused look from the shape-shifter. "C-can we go somewhere a little more... private?" she elaborated.

A look of relief washed over the green boy's face as he nodded his agreement and hopped off the counter, before holding his hand out for the half-demon. "Shall we?" he smirked.

Raven rolled her eyes as she took his hand and hopped down as well. "Where should we go?"

"Uhhh," Beast Boy began, glancing around at the preoccupied titans, "the hall?"

"Sure," Raven smiled, following the changeling as they made their way through the crowd of dancers.

Once the common room doors shut behind them, the two titans fell into an awkward silence.

"Soooo," the empath began hesitantly.

"Yeah..."

"D-do you want to start?"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Y-yeah, that'd be a good idea..."

Raven stood there patiently as the green boy gathered himself. _Okay Beast Boy, this is it. It's time to tell her how you feel. Don't hold back- she likes sappy stuff... Right? I mean, she reads romance novels, doesn't she? Or is that just Starfire? No, Star doesn't read- she watches romantic comedies. I don't think Rae likes romantic comedies... Does she even like romance? Oh my god, I can't do this!_

The pale girl watched the green boy with concern, noticing that he was obviously having a difficult time figuring out what to say. "Do you want me to start?"

"No!" the changeling shrieked, causing the empath to raise her brows in skepticism. "Haha, I mean, uh, no, I want to- _need _to go first."

The half-demon nodded her head in understanding.

_Okay, you can do this. "Raven, I really like you. You're smart and beautiful and way funnier than me, and I want you to be my girlfriend." Yeah, you got this. _The shape-shifter took a deep breath. "Raven, I re-"

"Uh, you _guys!_ There's a _party _going on in here!" a very intoxicated Robin announced as he stuck his head in the hall.

_You have to be freaking kidding me! _"Yes, Robin, we _know,_" the green boy growled.

The boy wonder's face lit up in realization. "Oh! You're doing the thing! Great idea, going somewhere private. You think Star will think the training room's romantic?"

"_No,_" the empath and changeling replied in unison.

"Uhh, what about the-" but the titan leader didn't get to finish his sentence as a wall of dark energy pushed him back into the room and shut the doors.

"Seriously! Every three seconds, I swear to god!" the green boy exclaimed.

"Maybe we should go somewhere _else,_" Raven suggested impatiently.

Beast Boy grinned smugly as he took the pale girl's hand. "The roof?"

She returned his smile, and then in a flash of dark energy, the two titans appeared on the tower's rooftop.

"Perfect," they sighed in unison, before blushing intensely. "Okay, Beast Boy, what is it you want to tell me?" Raven continued sheepishly.

The changeling smiled brilliantly. "Raven, we've been spending a lot of time together lately, and it's made me realize something. I want you to know, that I really..." he trailed off uncertainly, glancing away from the confused empath. Slowly she followed his gaze to see he was staring at the roof's door. She turned back to look at him, and noticed him counting under his breath. When he got to three, he turned back to the pale girl and smiled. "I really like you, Raven. You're beautiful and smart and funny and absolutely perfect. I want you to... I was wondering if... Will you be my girlfriend?"

Raven felt as if she were floating, and quickly looked down to make sure she wasn't. When assuring herself she was safely grounded, she glanced back up at his emerald eyes, which were shining with hope and apprehension. "Beast Boy," she began tentatively, biting her lip slightly. "I think you're kind, and handsome, and yes, _funny, _and I really like you too... so yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

Beast Boy smiled wider than he thought possible, and slowly leaned down towards the empath. Raven felt the fluttering in her stomach as she stood on the tips of her toes, their lips barely an inch apart. Both titans smiled, before looking towards the door for a second time.

_One._

_Two._

"Three," the changeling whispered as he gently pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

OMG THE FLUFF!

The story isn't over yet- I have one more chapter I'm planning to write, which will tie up the loose ends and let you all know what happened at the party! But can you believe BB and Rae finally confessed their feelings? Omg!

Anywhoo, leave a review! And thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed or followed or favorited! I am so honored! You all are so amazing, for reals! :)


	20. Hungover

Who, me? No, I don't own the Teen Titans...

* * *

Raven awoke as the light from the rising sun hit her pale face. She strained to open her eyes, and was momentarily confused as to why she no longer had a ceiling. Blinking slowly and attempting to sit up, she realized something was holding her down. Panic washed over her as she whipped her head to the side, only to be greeted by the sleeping face of her teammate. The events of last night soon came rushing back, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Beast Boy, wake up," she whispered to the changeling, shaking him gently. The boy stirred, but remained asleep. She rolled her eyes and hesitantly pried his arm from around her waist. When she was finally free, she sat up, only to groan in pain as her back popped loudly. "Never again," she mumbled to herself, looking down at the yoga mat she had fallen asleep on.

The pale girl bit her lip as she sat there, trying to recall what they had been talking about before sleep had claimed them. She remembered the kiss, that _amazing _kiss; their first _official _kiss- one that wasn't caused by intoxication or rash decisions. No, that kiss was perfect.

She also remembered that the green boy had called her beautiful. _That _was also amazing. She smiled to herself; though she knew he had said some other really great things, _beautiful _was definitely what stuck with her.

Then she remembered speculating on what was happening below them at the party; Beast Boy was certain that Cyborg and Bumble Bee would hook up, though Raven felt that they had a totally platonic relationship.

_"They're really good friends; that would never happen," _she recalled saying, earning a snort of amusement from the changeling.

_"We're pretty close, too," _he had teased, causing the empath to blush.

She felt herself smirking as she glanced over at her green boyfriend. _Boyfriend... _she mused to herself. _I have a boyfriend... I'm sure I can get use to this._

"Beast Boy," she repeated, shaking the shape-shifter roughly. "Wake up."

"Five more minutes," he mumbled, rolling over.

Raven found herself sighing in amusement as she stood up, grateful that she had refrained from drinking last night. _Who knows what could have happened? _she thought with a cringe.

"I'm going to leave you up here," she threatened halfheartedly, earning no response.

She rolled her eyes again, letting herself be consumed by her dark energy as she phased through the floor.

Immediately the empath was greeted by a foul smell as she stood before the common room doors. Cautiously she opened them, only to see the room in utter chaos.

All the decorations had been torn down, and the pinata was lying in the middle of the room, massacred past the point of recognition. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she realized the birthday boy was laying face-down in a pile of candy, and beside him, a messy-haired heroine, who she assumed to be Bumble Bee.

"What the hell happened?" the half-demon whispered to herself.

"There was a party," a calm voice answered from the kitchen, causing the purple-haired girl to jump in surprise. "Sorry, babe- didn't mean to scare you."

Raven squinted as she started to make out the shape of Speedy, who was casually leaning against the counter, drinking a cup of what she assumed to be coffee. "You seem to be well."

The archer snorted in amusement as he sipped his drink. "This wasn't my first rodeo, sweetheart."

The empath rolled her eyes in exasperation as she made her way to the kitchen. "You can call me Raven," she deadpanned as she began filling her kettle with water. "And I seem to recall more people were here last night," she started, looking around the room. "Where is everyone?"

"Wally's in the bathroom," a new voice answered. Raven turned around and was greeted by the sight of Jinx. "Poor guy can't hold his liquor," she smirked with mock-sincerity.

"What a shame," the pale girl replied as she reached for her tea.

"Actually, it seems like nobody could- pretty sure I heard bird boy dry-heaving on my way in here," the pink-haired girl mused as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"So did everyone get completely wasted last night?"

"Nah," the archer yawned. "Jericho left with Kole and Gnarrk after an hour, and I'm pretty sure Wonder Girl and Argent took off not long after."

"Aqualad was looking for your guys' pool last time I saw him," Jinx added with a smirk.

"We don't have a pool..." Raven stated in confusion.

The former-villain shrugged nonchalantly. "Then I have no idea where he is."

"Probably in a bathtub somewhere- he always does something like that when he's drunk," Speedy smirked. "He's my little fishy."

"You guys didn't seem like you were very chummy last night," the empath pointed out dryly as she removed her kettle before it whistled.

"Well, right after you left we started making out."

Raven almost spilled her water in shock while Jinx choked on her coffee. "What?!" they exclaimed in unison.

Speedy tried to hold back his laughter, but was failing miserably. "I'm kidding! Oh man, you guys are too easy."

The pink-haired girl joined his merriment. "Haha, oh my god, I was gonna say that I totally would have remembered something like _that _happening!"

The archer raised his brows in amusement. "Nah, I don't think you would have; you seemed a little too preoccupied with getting puked on."

"Ugh, don't remind me!" the girl groaned. "That was one of my favorite shirts, too!"

Raven gave the former-villain a quizzical look, before realizing something. "Is that _my _shirt?" she asked incredulously, gesturing to the girl's outfit.

Jinx's face was consumed by a smug smile. "Yeah- it's really cute, too. It's a shame you're always hiding under cloaks and hoodies."

"It really is," the older hero agreed coyly.

The empath ignored the archer as she glared at the pink-haired girl. "You went into my _room?_"

"Duh," the girl yawned as she took another drink of her coffee. "Did you expect me to walk around covered in puke?"

"What's wrong with Starfire's clothes?"

"Uhm, _hello,_" the pink-haired girl scoffed. "I wouldn't be caught _dead_ in neons."

The pale girl sighed in understanding. "Whatever; just make sure I get it back."

"Sure thing," Jinx smiled sweetly, twirling a piece of her bubblegum-colored hair.

Suddenly the common room doors opened as a very tired-looking alien dragged herself in. "Friends..." she sighed as she entered the kitchen. "I am unwell."

Speedy smirked as the redhead leaned her forehead against the freezer. "I thought you prepared yourself, doll face."

Starfire waved him away with her hand. "It seems I was over-confident in my abilities to withstand the effects of the drunk."

Raven gave the orange girl a sympathetic smile. "Did you and Robin talk?" she asked tentatively.

Immediately the alien's face lit up in excitement. "Yes, we did... _Boyfriend _Robin had a lot to tell me..."

Hearing this, Speedy huffed playfully, while Raven smiled, genuinely happy for her friend. "That's great, Star-"

"OH MY GOD!" Jinx exclaimed as she rushed over to the orange girl. "You and bird boy _finally _got together?!"

Starfire regarded the pink-haired girl quizzically. "Yes..?"

The former-villain grinned as she shook the alien. "Now you guys can double date with Wally and I!"

At this, a fearful look passed over the redhead's face. "Oh!" she squeaked with a forced smile. "How... glorious!"

Jinx continued to hop in excitement. "This is so amazing- you don't know how long I've waited for another super-couple! What should we do?"

"How about y'all keep it down," a groggy voice answered from the floor.

The four titans turned their attention to the half-robot who was attempting to sit up. "Take it easy there, bro," Speedy smirked.

Cyborg was halfway up before a wave of nausea hit. "Oooh, baaad idea," he moaned as he laid back down. "Can someone get me some aspirin?"

"Ditto..." Bumble Bee agreed as she sat up and leaned against the back of the couch, holding her head in her hands. "Oh, boy... what a night."

"Tell me about it," the robotic titan mumbled into the floor.

Raven watched as Starfire searched the cabinet for the pills. "I am most sorry for inflicting the sickness of the alcohol," she whispered shyly.

"No, don't be sorry, Star; everyone's hangover is different," the Titans East leader insisted as she stood up from the floor. "Alright, Sparky, time to get up!"

Cyborg groaned in protest as the smaller titan somehow managed to help him to his feet. "Thanks, Bee..."

The black-haired girl smiled shyly in response. _Maybe Beast Boy was right? _Raven thought to herself in mild amusement.

"Oh!" she exclaimed out loud when she remembered the changeling.

Her outburst earned bemused looks from the archer and former-villain. "You okay, Rae-Rae?" Jinx teased halfheartedly.

"Yeah, sorry; I just remembered Beast Boy is still on the roof," the empath admitted nonchalantly.

"BB passed out on the roof? How'd he find his way up there?" Cyborg asked as he sat down at the kitchen table.

Raven rolled her eyes fondly. "He didn't _pass out; _he didn't even drink last night."

"What?!" the half-robot exclaimed, causing Bumble Bee to glare at him. "The grass stain didn't drink? What the hell was he doing?"

At this, Raven instantly blushed a bright red color. "We needed to talk about... something."

"Did _you _drink, girly?" the Titans East leader questioned.

"N-no... Like I said, we needed to talk, and it wasn't something we could do while hammered. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go wake him up." And in a flash of dark energy, the empath disappeared from the kitchen and reappeared on the roof.

She breathed in the fresh air, thankful she was no longer cooped up in the smelly common room.

"Morning, Rae," the changeling smiled as he sat up from the yoga mat. "You look radiant."

"Radiant?" the purple-haired girl repeated, arching a brow. "Have you been consulting a dictionary while I was gone?"

Beast Boy smile sheepishly as he stood up and sauntered towards the empath. "Can't a guy compliment his _girlfriend?_" he teased, lacing his arm over her shoulders.

A pink hue returned to the pale girl's face as she resisted the habit of shrugging the boy's arm off. "I'm just surprised you've expanded your vocabulary."

The shape-shifter grinned, his fang poking out. "So, is everyone alive downstairs?"

"Everyone who's still here," Raven replied dryly. "Wonder Girl, Argent, Gnarrk, Kole, and Jericho left last night, and I'm not sure what happened to Hotspot and Herald."

"And the Titans East?"

"Speedy's been up for a while, and Jinx saw Aqualad last night. Oh, and Bumble Bee just got up," the half-demon replied, before looking away from the changeling. "And, uhm, you might have been right about her and Cyborg..." she admitted sheepishly.

"I knew it!" Beast Boy laughed in triumph. "They totally hooked up, didn't they?"

Raven playfully glared at the green boy. "I didn't say _that,_" she clarified. "Although Robin finally manned-up and asked Starfire out- though I can't be certain he'll _remember _that..."

The changeling snorted in amusement. "For his sake, he _better _remember- otherwise Starfire might actually kill him."

"I wouldn't put it past her..."

The two titans fell into a comfortable silence as they gazed across the bay at the city.

Raven tentatively leaned her head against Beast Boy's shoulder, which caused him to smile as he pulled her closer. _I can get use to this... _he sighed to himself.

The pale girl suddenly broke the silence. "You know, since you're my boyfriend now, I get free rein to all of your hoodies," she teased lightly.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes fondly. "Yeah, well, since _you're _my girlfriend now, I get to do this," he began as he quickly turned her to face him.

Raven stared at him bewildered, before he gently pressed his lips against hers.

_Yeah... _they thought in unison, smiling through their second official kiss. _I can_ definitely_ get use to this._

* * *

_*Sighhhh* _Ohhhh, the fluff!

So this story is over... and it's very bittersweet... and I'm not sure what to do with myself anymore!

Should I make a sequel? Should I make a new get-together story (possibly AU)? Should I stick to one-shots? Should I just quit? Let me know what you guys want!

Please leave a review! Even though this is the last _*sniff* _update I'll be doing on this story, I still want to read about what you guys think!

And another hugeeee thank you to all you amazingly fabulous people who have reviewed and followed and favorited! You guys make me so so happy! And I'm so sad this story had to end :'(

But, hey! It was a happy ending, right? :)

Again, you guys are the best! ;)


End file.
